<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Escolha do Vento by EnyaFlowers</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27466063">A Escolha do Vento</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnyaFlowers/pseuds/EnyaFlowers'>EnyaFlowers</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, sesskagu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:20:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,987</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27466063</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnyaFlowers/pseuds/EnyaFlowers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Usando a energia contida em sua alma para ganhar a sua liberdade, Kagura cria um corpo novo e se liberta da prisão espiritual em que se encontrava quando faleceu. Contudo, um preço alto foi cobrado. [SessKagu]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kagura/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Pulsar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>Silêncio. Vazio. Ausência. Tudo ao seu redor não emitia som, cor, forma ou presença. Se encontrava no nada. Estagnada no tempo durante a rotação do mesmo. A escuridão havia se tornado a sua mais fiel aliada. Não havia pensamentos nem lugar para onde ir. <em>Eu sou livre... Livre como o vento...</em> Essa não era a verdade. O vento fluía em todos os cantos do mundo e ela já não fazia mais parte do mundo. Tudo o que ela fora um dia foi consumido pelo breu.</p><p>É necessário ter olhos para ver; corpo para sentir; cérebro para pensar; e, coração para almejar. <em>Coração...</em> Sim, um dia ela tivera um. Em seus últimos momentos de vida ela sentiu seu próprio coração pulsar em seu peito. Isso ocorreu há muitos anos atrás, ou talvez tenha acontecido ontem. É difícil recordar de lugares, dias e eventos quando isso já não tem mais importância para a sua existência ou quando não há mais existência para poder se importar.</p><p>Nada de sua carcaça restara. Fora desintegrada, banida da face da terra. Até mesmo o seu lugar entre os mortos fora vetado. Sua alma era a única coisa que restava. Estava aprisionada, escrava de si mesma por toda a eternidade. A maldade final que a selou com um segredo, desconhecido até mesmo por ela. Sua existência por si só era uma blasfêmia. Um ser criado sem ser concebido, uma vida gerada sem cultivação, formada pela ambição de uma criatura de origem humana que desejava ser amada como forma de redenção. Sim. Ela era uma desonra para a sua espécie. E, ainda assim, ela desejava a sua liberdade.</p><p><em>Eu sou livre... Livre como o vento... </em>Não, ela não era. Até mesmo o vento fora aprisionado no vazio de sua existência. Ela tinha poderes, grandes poderes para alguém parido como ela fora, contudo isso não era suficiente para libertar o vento. Para excarcerar o vento era necessário determinação. Entretanto, quando se é apenas uma alma a única coisa que lhe resta é energia. Sim, a sua energia espiritual poderia se concentrar nisso. Ela já havia pago um preço muito alto para chegar neste estado. O que mais poderia lhe ser tirado de tão valioso se tivesse a sua liberdade?</p><p>Sua cultivação era uma piada. Não tivera muito tempo para andar sobre a terra, muito menos para evoluir. <em>Eu sou livre... Livre como o vento... </em>Sim, se essa era a vontade do vento, que ele cedesse aos seus clamores ao menos uma última vez.</p><p>Sua alma se encheu de luz, mas de nada adiantava se não houvesse nada para refletir. <em>Eu sou livre... Livre como o vento... </em>O mantra era repetido infinitamente. As últimas palavras de um desencarnado era a sina de uma alma refém da morte. Algo começava a desmoronar. <em>Eu sou livre... Livre como o vento...</em> Tremores podiam ser sentidos. A primeira sensação desde que o seu tempo parara de correr. Ela ansiava por mais sensações. <em>Eu sou livre... Livre como o vento...</em> Um pequeno feixe de luz surgiu. Aquilo poderia ser um reflexo da claridade que emitia ou uma rachadura em sua cela. <em>Eu sou livre... Livre como o vento... </em>Frio. Ela podia sentir a temperatura do lugar onde estava. <em>Eu sou livre... Livre como o vento... </em>Azul. Era a cor predominante que emergia da fenda. Como os olhos de quem ficou na escuridão por muito tempo, somente a cor podia ser vista. Não havia nenhuma forma, no entanto. Apenas um borrão azulado. <em>Eu sou livre... Livre como o vento... </em>Algo vinha em sua direção. A abertura dobrou de tamanho. Tendo no que refletir, a luz de sua alma estava cada vez mais forte e sua energia em seu limite. <em>Eu sou livre... livre com o vento... </em>Uma lufada de ar abraçou a sua alma. Não conseguiu sentir mais nada. Uma dor imensa a dominou. Na reclusão de seu espírito ela nunca sentira algo semelhante. Queria gritar, mas não tinha voz. Desejava desmaiar, mas não tinha consciência. Queria fugir, mas não tinha pernas. Queria chorar, mas não tinha lágrimas. Sua energia fora consumida nesse ato final. Não havia mais luz, tremores, frio ou a cor azul. Tudo voltou a ficar escuro. E na escuridão onde se encontrava o seu coração pulsou.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Despertar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>Algo estava errado. O escuro que a abraçara dessa vez não era igual ao anterior. Ela somente conhecera o vazio, o nada, o abismo. Agora podia sentir calor, umidade e dor. Sentia também fragrâncias, apesar de não saber de onde elas vinham e muito menos conseguia distingui-las. Uma leve brisa circulava ao seu redor, despertando os seus instintos. O ar estava pesado. Em algum lugar ao longe um ser cantava e a melodia era levada até si através do vento. Era o som mais bonito que jamais ouvira. <em>Estou morta? </em>Se questionou.</p><p>Tremores ocorreram ao seu redor. A claridade que a iluminava fora escurecida. <em>Não estou mais sozinha... </em>Observou. Os batimentos de seu coração aceleraram e ela pôde ouvir o eco deles no silêncio que se formara dentro de si. Ela se contraiu involuntariamente. Seria isso medo? Sentiu algo sólido sobre si. <em>Eu... Tenho um corpo? </em>Não se lembrava de alguma vez ter ficado sem um e, no entanto, a sensação de seus dedos tocarem algo era uma novidade para ela.</p><p>- Que mulher bonita! – Uma criatura exclamou. Era a sombra dele que lhe ocultava a claridade. O odor de seu corpo era desagradável às suas narinas que estavam sensíveis ao despertar. Sua voz era vulgar, alta e estridente. Em silêncio ela se questionou qual seria o som de sua própria fala. Estava ansiosa para experimentar, mas ao mesmo tempo optou pela prudência de se calar e continuar o ato de dormência.</p><p>- Aquela luz veio dela? – Uma voz tão desagradável quanto a primeira se fez presente. <em>São dois. </em>A energia emitida por eles a sufocava. Um peso invisível apertava o seu peito. Não era necessário abrir os olhos para reconhecer a monstruosidade de suas aparências.</p><p>- Só tem ela aqui, então deve ter sido. – O primeiro respondeu ao segundo – Deveríamos levá-la conosco. O que acha?</p><p> - Sequestrá-la!? – Indagou a segunda criatura – Tem certeza que é uma boa ideia? Poderíamos apenas devorá-la. Se aquela luz veio realmente dela, ela deve ser uma youkai bem forte. Se a comêssemos iríamos ganhar os poderes dela.</p><p>- Mas ela é tão bonita. Seria uma pena desperdiçar uma carcaça dessas.</p><p><em>Tem mais alguém chegando. </em>Enquanto os dois se indagavam sobre o destino que dariam à ela, eles não puderam notar uma presença muito mais forte que a dos dois vindo em direção à eles em uma velocidade tão grande quanto a do vento que os rodeavam. Resignada a manter a atuação por mais tempo, optou em permanecer imóvel enquanto seu coração atingia o ápice da agitação, a alertando do perigo que estava à poucos metros do seu alcance.</p><p>- Bom, podemos levá-la e nos divertir com ela e quando a gente enjo... – Uma das grotescas e ásperas mãos do ser mal havia encostado na pele de seu braço esquerdo e suas palavras mal terminaram de serem ditas quando um feixe de luz o silenciou para sempre junto com o seu companheiro.</p><p>Seu semblante franziu e seu corpo endureceu em puro reflexo de seu instinto. Continuar com a farsa parecia ser uma opção inviável. A energia vinda do corpo das duas criaturas se dissipou no ar, levando consigo o odor funesto que carregavam. A atmosfera ainda possuía um ar pesado vindo daquela terceira criatura que aniquilara as primeiras.</p><p>Sem ter tempo para absorver o que acabara de acontecer, seu corpo foi retirado de sua posição de descanso. A parte inferior de si estava submersa em água. Ouviu o barulho de pequenas ondas serem formadas e o farfalhar da grama um pouco antes de ser suspensa e coberta por algo com uma textura extremamente delicada. O que quer que aquilo fosse, lhe deu muito mais conforto do que o solo onde antes se encontrava. Ainda assim, o seu corpo permanecia tenso.</p><p>Fortes braços mantiveram-na longe do chão, sem que dedos encostassem em sua delicada pele exposta. Era difícil criar uma imagem daquela criatura sem ter acesso à voz, tato ou visão. Dependia apenas do cheiro e da energia para se orientar. Seu poder deveria ser imenso, levando em consideração a rapidez com que se desfizera de seus inimigos e a capacidade de oprimir os outros apenas por se aproximar. Seu corpo exalava um bálsamo em comparação aos dois primeiros seres. Tinha a fragrância de elementos da terra e se dependesse apenas do olfato não teria notado sua presença devido ao local onde estavam.</p><p>Por um tempo que pareceu durar uma eternidade ele a manteve apenas elevada, sem emitir um som ou se movimentar. <em>Estou sendo testada? </em>Indagou internamente, se sentindo desconfortável pela forma que estava sendo tratada. Podia não estar o vendo, mas sentia um par de pupilas a estudando com cautela, talvez fazendo o mesmo questionamento dos anteriores: deveria devorá-la ou sequestrá-la? Estava prestes a se manifestar pela primeira vez quando uma lufada de ar colocou os dois em movimento. Uma forte ventania fazia com que seu cabelo dançasse livremente no ar. <em>Eu sou livre... Livre como o vento... </em>A frase foi emitida pelo seu corpo ao sentir o poder do vento a circulando. Era a única memória que tinha e não sabia a sua origem precisa. Cansada de se anular da situação que estava vivendo, abriu os olhos com as sobrancelhas franzidas em puro desagrado.</p><p>Pupilas douradas a encaravam fixamente. A corrente de ar não parecia incomodá-lo, ele quase não piscava embora estivesse virado na direção de onde o vento se formava. Aquele par de olhos pertencia a um homem com marcas de nascença no rosto, dono de uma pele alva e sem manchas, com o rosto emoldurado por longas madeixas prateadas lisas. Sua cabeça estava quase em direção ao sol e os dois pareciam iguais: forte presença, belos e... <em>Insuportáveis</em>.</p><p>- Yo – O afrontou, demonstrando-se inabalável ao efeito do poder que ele tinha – Então optou por me sequestrar? – Permitiu-se abrir um sorriso no canto dos lábios. Seu riso não era exatamente uma zombaria pela decisão do homem e sim uma satisfação em poder ouvir o maravilhoso som de sua própria voz: doce, altiva e cheia de melodia. Pensou que poderia vir a fraquejar ao enfrentá-lo, porém manteve-se resoluta.</p><p>- Kagura...? – Ele sussurrou o nome quase como uma indagação. A voz dele era grave, rouca e fria. Parecia ter algo além de frieza naquele único som que emitira, porém considerou apenas como má interpretação de sua parte.</p><p>- Kagura? - Havia confusão estampada no semblante de ambos. Ela não reconhecia o nome, apesar de ter uma pronúncia agradável aos seus ouvidos – É para ela que você está me levando?</p><p>Fazia sentido se ele estivesse levando-a como oferenda para alguém superior à ele. O tempo que ele passou com ela no colo antes de se pôr em movimento poderia ser que ele estivesse decidindo entre devorá-la ou entregar à essa tal de Kagura.</p><p>O semblante do homem se fechou.</p><p>- Você não me reconhece? – Havia fúria ou talvez decepção em seu tom.</p><p>- Eu deveria? – Debochou e ainda assim tentou estudá-lo mais a fundo. Felizmente ou infelizmente não havia nada nele que lhe parecesse vagamente familiar.</p><p><em>Familiar... </em>Não, definitivamente nada do que ela vivera hoje parecia familiar. Tudo era novo para ela e ainda assim sentia que já vivera isso antes, embora não soubesse dizer quando. Até mesmo a sensação de ter um corpo era nova para ela. Não reconhecia sua própria voz, o movimento de seus dedos e a umidade das águas onde estivera com boa parte do corpo submersa. A única coisa que fazia sentido em tudo isso eram os seus batimentos cardíacos. Ouvir o próprio coração lhe dava satisfação. Entretanto, ficou levemente abalada ao tentar entender porque estava naquele lugar.</p><p>Tentando não demonstrar-se irritado, aquele homem bufou, retirando a atenção da mulher de seus próprios pensamentos. Sem emitir uma palavra ou um sinal, ele acelerou. Uma rajada forte de vento forçou-a a se agarrar à ele e fechar os olhos contra a sua vontade. Agarrada ao pescoço dele como se sua vida dependesse disso, ela reparou que ambos estavam voando. Não havia solo em baixo dos pés dele, apenas cenários de vegetação, rios e densa mata. Ao longe, na direção de onde eles estavam vindo, um pouco além de uma clareira perto de um rio que ela julgou que era onde ela fora sequestrada, parecia haver um pequeno aglomerado de construção, indicando que havia vida ali.</p><p>- ... O que é isso? – Indagou, ao reparar no objeto que carregava em uma das mãos. Estava o segurando com tanta força que o tratou como se fosse uma extensão de seu braço. Soltando o seu captor do abraço que dera, ela contemplou o que tinha em mãos.</p><p>Era uma pequena estrutura de madeira enegrecida em sua lateral com uma fita vermelha amarrada em sua base. O mais familiar que ela se sentira com algo hoje era com aquilo que portava. Ela o estudou com o semblante levemente franzido, tentando encontrar um significado. Passou-o de uma mão para a outra até que finalmente ele se abriu. Em cada uma das mãos ela segurava sua estrutura amadeirada. Ligando uma base na outra estava um tecido que outrora fora branco com duas listras vermelhas na parte superior de um lado e duas listras da mesma tonalidade na parte inferior do outro. Entretanto, bem em seu meio havia um rasgo. Erguendo aquele objeto na altura de seus olhos, olhou através do rasgo com apenas um olho e não encontrou nenhuma resposta junto à ele.</p><p>- O que houve com o seu leque? – O homem que até então estava em silêncio revelou-se entretido em analisá-la.</p><p>- Leque? – Levou seus olhos do objeto em mãos até seu captor e então os retornou ao objeto que se chamava leque. – Não sei. – O fechou. As dúvidas que tinha não queria compartilhar com ninguém, ainda mais com quem mal conhecia e que a estava levando para algum outro lugar contra a sua vontade – Yo – Voltou-se para ele – Você sabe quem sou?</p><p>- Sim – Respondeu com simplicidade.</p><p>Ela não acreditou totalmente nele e esperou que dissesse mais coisas que a convencesse. O silêncio predominou entre eles, criando um ar hostil. Sem se preocupar em esconder sua irritação, mordeu o lábio inferior pensando em qual das tantas perguntas que tinha em mente faria a seguir.</p><p>- Para onde está me levando? – Perguntou por fim.</p><p>- Segure-se firme – Ele ordenou, ignorando o seu questionamento.</p><p>Se tivesse mais tempo, o teria repudiado. Porém com seu captor aumentando cada vez mais a velocidade da viagem, não teve outra escolha a não ser voltar a segurá-lo pelo pescoço, desejando que qualquer que fosse o lugar que ele estivesse à levando, que ele a levasse o mais rápido possível.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Recepção</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p>Vários pares de olhos estavam fixados na figura dos dois que adentravam aquele lugar. Se fosse um pouco mais modesta, se sentiria incomodada por toda aquela comoção, no entanto esse não era o caso. Aparentemente nem o seu captor demonstrava estar desconfortável com aquilo.</p>
<p>Já não estavam mais voando, contudo ela permanecia nos braços do homem com marcas de nascença no rosto. Se pudesse optar, escolheria andar com os próprios pés, porém ver as pessoas dali todas vestidas com roupas simples fazia com que ela tivesse consciência de sua nudez. Ainda que uma pele tivesse sido posta sobre o seu corpo, ela não era demasiada larga o suficiente para que fosse considerada uma vestimenta. Suas pernas, braços e clavícula estavam expostos aos olhares e julgamentos. Mesmo que não ligasse para o que os outros pensassem à seu respeito, não gostaria de ser reconhecida por sua vulgaridade, simplesmente por uma questão de orgulho e nada mais.</p>
<p>- Sesshoumaru-Sama! – Um grito rompeu os cochichos dos curiosos que assistiam a cena com interesse – Sesshoumaru-Sama! – Tornou a chamar, para garantir que sua presença fosse notada.</p>
<p>Uma criatura com não mais do que meio metro de altura veio correndo até eles. Sua pele era esverdeada, não lembrando em nada um humano. Seus enormes olhos eram amarelos e sua boca protuberante, tendo um bico no lugar de lábios. Em suas pequenas mãos propícias à sua estrutura com apenas 3 dedos em cada uma delas, trazia um cajado com duas cabeças.</p>
<p>- Oh...! – Deixou escapar uma exclamação, admirada ao ver aquela pequena criatura que era capaz de se comunicar apesar de sua enorme feiura.</p>
<p>- Sesshou... – A criatura se silenciou quando os seus olhos se encontraram com os da mulher que o encarava com indiscreta curiosidade – Mestra dos Ventos? – Havia horror em sua expressão, assim como confusão – Sesshoumaru-Sama, o senhor foi buscar essa mulher desprezível?</p>
<p>- Yo... – Estava prestes a rebater a ofensa, porém foi silenciada pela voz de seu captor que soou mais alto do que a sua própria.</p>
<p>- Jaken – Saudou a criatura verde com tom de repreensão, sem diminuir os seus passos.</p>
<p>- Sesshoumaru-Sama, ela vai sujar o seu precioso mokomoko com seu cheiro horroroso...! – Os olhos da criatura chamada Jaken se encheram de lágrimas enquanto tentava alcançar os passos de seu senhor.</p>
<p>Se não fosse pelas palavras tão desagradáveis dirigidas à si, aquela comoção toda seria cômica. Porém, naquele momento ela decidiu que detestava aquele ser insignificante.</p>
<p>- Sesshoumaru, o que está acontecendo aqui? – Um homem com o mesmo tom de cabelo de seu captor o chamou. Em sua cabeça havia um par de orelhas animalescas e ele trajava uma veste vermelha. Ao seu lado vinha uma mulher com cabelos negros vestida com calças vermelhas e blusa branca. O rapaz tinha uma energia semelhante à daquele que a carregava, no entanto a mulher não tinha uma aura tão destoante quanto os demais que os observavam – É?? Kagura?? – O rapaz pareceu surpreso à encará-la.</p>
<p><em>Kagura...</em> Então mais pessoas diziam conhecê-la por esse nome. Uma pessoa podia estar enganada, mas tantas assim fazia com que a enganada fosse ela ao negar o próprio nome.</p>
<p>- Kagura... – Chamou a si mesma em um murmúrio baixo, tentando ver como ele soaria em sua própria voz. De fato não era um nome ruim, mas não lhe trazia memória alguma.</p>
<p>Sem que se desse conta, uma mão foi depositada em sua testa, afastando sua franja ao fazê-lo.</p>
<p>A moça que acompanhava o rapaz de roupas vermelhas aproximara-se enquanto estava em transe nos próprios pensamentos.</p>
<p>- Ela parece fraca – A mulher comentou – Onii-San, traga-a até a minha casa – Seus olhos castanhos rompeu o contato visual que formara com ela -  InuYasha, eu preciso que pegue água – Voltou-se ao seu companheiro para lhe passar a ordem - Irei preparar um banho de ervas para ela.</p>
<p><em>Onii-San... </em>Imaginar que aquele homem era o Onii-San daquela mulher lhe causou arrepios e ela pôde sentir que a energia de seu captor que se chamava Sesshoumaru se intensificou. <em>Então ele não gosta de ser chamado de Onii-San... </em>Um sorriso no canto de seus lábios foi formado.</p>
<p>- Humana insolente! Como ousa chamar Sesshoumaru-Sama dessa forma desrespeitosa!? – Esbravejou a pequena criatura esverdeada.</p>
<p>- Jaken, pegue um dos quimonos de Rin e leve-o até a casa de Kagome – A voz de Sesshoumaru adquirira mais intensidade, claramente pela provocação que sofrera.</p>
<p>- Mas, senhor...</p>
<p>- Agora! – O comando saiu quase em um grito.</p>
<p>Pela primeira vez, Kagura não se sentiu tão desconfortável assim em estar na posição em que se encontrava. Com certeza ela não seria devorada e isso parecia ser grande coisa, no entanto ela era refém daquele ser e isso não fazia com que ela sentisse gratidão pela forma que estava sendo tratada.</p>
<p>A estrutura de madeira para a qual fora levada era um pouco maior em seu interior do que primeiro imaginara ao ver o seu exterior. <em>Então isso é uma casa... </em>Observou com atenção os detalhes do lugar. As paredes, uma parte do chão, o teto e alguns móveis eram todos feitos de um só material: madeira. Além da porta principal por onde entrara, haviam outras três localizadas em cantos distintos do aposento e estavam fechadas, impedindo que ela formasse uma ideia do conteúdo que ocultavam.</p>
<p>Nesse primeiro cômodo que teve acesso, tinha uma porção de galhos e troncos cortados, empilhados no chão de terra batida ao lado esquerdo da porta. Do lado direito, encontrava-se duas cestas no chão e dois chapéus de palha presos na parede. No centro do local, o chão era uma plataforma de madeira que o elevava, com um quadrado no meio coberto por terra. Ali um grande recipiente de ferro estava suspenso por uma estrutura feita do mesmo material. Por todo aquele pedaço de terra da plataforma, cinzas estavam espalhadas. Em baixo da janela na parede onde a porta de entrada ficava tinham seis superfícies de madeira com pés empilhadas em duas fileiras, indicando se tratar de mesa para refeições. No restante da plataforma ela pôde contar ao menos uma dúzia de potes de cerâmica de aproximadamente meio metro cada um cobertos por um tecido branco. Julgando o seu conteúdo pelo cheiro, deveria se tratar de grãos e ervas. Ali também estavam dispostas duas bacias com potes de diversos tamanhos para servir alimentos.</p>
<p>- Se cubra com isso, Kagura – A mulher que ficara encarregada de preparar o seu banho disparara na frente dos dois e pouco depois deles entrarem ela veio até eles trazendo consigo uma blusa igual à que trajava para cobrir com mais eficiência o corpo de sua hóspede para que finalmente ficasse livre dos braços de seu captor.</p>
<p>A blusa branca não era relativamente comprida, terminando sua extensão no meio das coxas de Kagura. Suas pernas ainda estavam fracas devido à má circulação pelo tempo que ficara sem usá-las e necessitou do apoio da dona da casa para se sentar na elevação de madeira do meio da sala para evitar ir ao chão.</p>
<p>Incomodada pelo formigamento que se estendia em suas pernas, estalou a língua em reprovação enquanto as movimentava de modo a dissipar o desconforto que se espalhava.</p>
<p>- Preciso fazer fogo para esquentar o banho. Onii-San, me ajude com a lenha, por favor – Comandou a mulher após garantir que a recém chegada estava relativamente bem para ser deixada sozinha. Sem averiguar se estava ou não sendo seguida, a mulher se retirou da casa levando consigo alguns daqueles pedaços de madeira depositados ao lado da porta.</p>
<p>Desviando sua atenção dos arredores, a levou até o homem de longos cabelos prateados que a estudava silenciosamente. Não era necessário que ele dissesse algo para que soubesse exatamente o que estava pensando. <em>Está com medo que eu fuja? </em>Sorriu novamente com o canto dos lábios.</p>
<p>- Eu não vou fugir – <em>Por enquanto</em>, completou mentalmente. Estava interessada em saber o desfecho daquela peça teatral na qual ela era a protagonista.</p>
<p>Sem ter lembranças que lhe desse uma direção para onde ir ou quem procurar, no momento ficar ali era a melhor opção que tinha, enquanto não tivesse informações o suficiente do território onde estava pisando. Essa sua escolha foi tomada baseando-se na prudência ao invés da emoção.</p>
<p>Sesshoumaru não demonstrou acreditar em suas palavras, intensificando o seu olhar desconfiado até que se transformasse em um sinal de aviso. Não querendo mostrar-se intimidada, ela manteve seus olhos fixos nos dele. Sua atitude revelou-se como a pior coisa que poderia ter feito. Sem que percebesse, ambos entraram em uma disputa mental. A energia vinda dele se tornara densa, oprimindo todo o ar que estava ao seu redor. O formigamento em suas pernas desaparecera, contudo nem se dera conta do fato. Em puro desagrado, fechou o cenho sentindo que estava prestes a perder essa batalha.</p>
<p> - Sesshoumaru-Sama, eu trouxe o quimono que me pediu! – A voz da criatura Jaken chegou até eles antes de sua presença – Rin e a velha Kaede não estavam, mas eu peguei o que me pediu! – Disse orgulhoso.</p>
<p>Kagura permitiu-se abrir um sorriso de vitória. Entretanto comemorou antes da hora.</p>
<p>- Jaken – Sesshoumaru chamou, mantendo sua atenção fixa em sua presa – Deixe o quimono com Kagura e vá ajudar Kagome com a fogueira para o banho – Comandou.</p>
<p>- S-Sim, Sesshoumaru-Sama... – Sentindo a energia sufocante emitida pelo seu senhor, a criatura não hesitou em obedecer o comando. Deixou a veste ao lado de Kagura e saiu quase tropeçando nos próprios pés.</p>
<p>Entendendo que não possuía mais nenhuma chance de ficar sozinha naquele momento, decretou a sua derrota estalando a língua. Aborrecida, desviou os olhos para a porta localizada em seu lado esquerdo e cruzou as pernas de modo que mantivesse ao menos um pouco de orgulho em sua postura. Apoiando o cotovelo direito nas coxas, afundou o queixo em sua mão detestando um pouco mais aquele homem que possuía uma barreira mental inquebrável.</p>
<p>- Idiota... – Murmurou no ápice de seu rancor ao ouvir o que parecia ser um riso arrogante e abafado vindo dele.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Cicatriz</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>Sesshoumaru em nada ajudou a dona daquela residência a lhe preparar um banho ou se ocupou em realizar algum afazer. Sua única função era observá-la, e isso ele sem sombra de dúvidas fazia muito bem.</p><p>A companheira de InuYasha, que se chamava Kagome, como descobriu ao escutá-la ser chamada, não ficou muito tempo do lado de fora, tendo retornado momentos depois de Jaken lhe ter entregue o quimono que aparentemente pertencia à uma garota do vilarejo chamada Rin. Ela pôde sentir o cheiro humano que emanava daquela vestimenta, mostrando que não se tratava de alguém como ela, InuYasha, Sesshoumaru ou Jaken.</p><p>Kagome ao voltar para dentro de sua própria casa, recolheu algumas ervas perfumadas de uns recipientes de cerâmica, levando-as até o nariz em um momento de concentração e, em seguida, abriu a porta que ficava na parede conectada ao lado da pilha de troncos.</p><p>Com uma visão ávida em saber o que tinha atrás daquela porta, Kagura esticou o pescoço junto com o corpo para espiar o que Kagome fazia ali.</p><p>Aquele outro cômodo era relativamente menor ao qual estava e a janela estava quase conectada ao teto ao invés de estar no meio da parede. Não conseguiu enxergar muita coisa, porém notou que o chão seguia a mesma altura da plataforma em que estava conectada a porta. </p><p>InuYasha, o rapaz de cabelos prateados e de orelhas animais entrou e saiu oito vezes da casa trazendo consigo seis grandes baldes de água quente e dois de água fria. Kagura soube a temperatura da água apenas por observar o vapor que saia de dentro dos baldes ao serem despejados dentro de uma enorme bacia fixada no chão do quarto onde Kagome misturava as ervas coletadas, mexendo com o braço desnudo dentro daquele enorme caldeirão que comportava no mínimo duas pessoas ao mesmo tempo.</p><p>- Kagura, seu banho está pronto. Pode vir – A mulher a chamou.</p><p>Com preguiça, se pôs em pé, alongando o corpo. Sesshoumaru acompanhou os seus movimentos com o olhar sem lhe dirigir a palavra, o que fez com ela fechasse o semblante em desaprovação. Sem esperar uma segunda ordem, foi de encontro à Kagome.</p><p>O cheiro da água de banho perfumada inebriou suas narinas quanto mais adentrava o cômodo onde iria se banhar e o seu corpo ansiou por ficar submerso naquela substância.</p><p>- InuYasha, você pode esperar lá fora agora – Kagome direcionou suas palavras ao homem de roupas vermelhas que com um resmungo concordou em sair, fechando a porta atrás de si ao deixar o aposento.</p><p>A atenção da mulher dona de uma energia semelhante à dos camponeses que encontrara a estudava com ávida curiosidade.</p><p>- O que foi? – Perguntou por fim.</p><p>Constrangida ao ser pega fazendo uma análise mental do que via, as bochechas de Kagome coraram e ela chacoalhou as mãos em frente ao próprio corpo de modo a tentar evitar que Kagura formasse uma imagem errada do que estivera pensando.</p><p>- É que faz quase cinco anos desde que você faleceu. É estranho te ver viva como se o tempo não tivesse passado para você – Ela forçou um sorriso.</p><p>- Morta? – Os olhos de Kagura se abriram em completo horror – O que quer dizer com <em>faz quase cinco anos que eu faleci</em>!?</p><p>A expressão da mulher demonstrou um choque tão grande quanto o que teve.</p><p>- Você... Não se lembra? – Questionou com insegurança.</p><p>Kagura permitiu-se rir da situação.</p><p>- Se eu tivesse morrido, com certeza eu saberia! – Disparou.</p><p>Kagome optou pelo silêncio antes de se pronunciar novamente, provavelmente buscando uma linha de pensamentos que não fosse tão ofensiva à sua hóspede.</p><p>- Você sabe o que aconteceu com você nesse tempo? – Indagou por fim.</p><p>Kagura mordeu o lábio inferior e desviou o olhar para a substância dentro da banheira que estava a alguns passos de distância. Não havia nada em sua memória que pudesse responder àquela pergunta. Era difícil admitir para si mesma que não se lembrava de nada além de seu despertar algumas horas atrás. Não sabia porque estava as margens de um rio e nem como chegara até lá. Nem mesmo de seu nome ela recordava. Aceitou-se ser chamada de Kagura porque era assim que aquelas pessoas a chamavam, mas isso não significava que de fato ela se via como a dona legítima desse nome.</p><p>- Eu... – Pronunciar aquela frase era mais difícil do que pensava - ... Não sei. – Confessou.</p><p>- Kagura... – Em um gesto de simpatia, Kagome a chamou, esticando sua mão para tocar na dela que estava esticada ao lado do próprio corpo – Você se recorda de alguma coisa? Você se lembra de mim? Ou do InuYasha? Ou do Sesshoumaru?</p><p>Em um gesto instintivo, Kagura retirou sua mão do alcance de Kagome antes que os dedos da mulher tivessem contato com sua pele e deu um passo para trás, entrando em um modo defensivo.</p><p>- Hah – Riu com escárnio, franzindo o cenho – Por que eu lembraria de qualquer um de vocês!? – Disparou – A única coisa que sei é que aquele homem insuportável lá fora me sequestrou e me trouxe para esse lugar contra a minha vontade e todos estão me chamando de Kagura! – Indicou a porta enquanto falava com o tom de voz mais elevado.</p><p>- O que é isso na sua mão? – Os olhos castanhos da mulher olhavam fixamente para a mão de Kagura que apontava para a porta.</p><p>Kagura acompanhou o olhar da dona da casa e percebeu que estava direcionado para o seu leque.</p><p>- Isso? – Perguntou, com a voz menos emocionada – É a única coisa que eu tinha comigo quando aquele homem me sequestrou – Abriu o leque – Vê? Está quebrado – Entregou-lhe o artefato – Se não se importa, gostaria de tomar meu banho antes que a água esfrie – Avisou, usando a oportunidade de mudança de assunto para evitar falar sobre aquilo que estava lhe incomodando.</p><p>Mal havia começado a se despir quando a porta se abriu sem aviso prévio, parando-a no meio do ato devido a surpresa.</p><p>Por cima de seu ombro nu ela pôde ver a figura de Sesshoumaru que trazia consigo o quimono emprestado que ela esquecera no cômodo anterior.</p><p>- Oh... – Sussurrou sem expressão.</p><p>- Onii-San! – Kagome exclamou, correndo até a porta, exasperada com a presença repentina dele – Você não pode entrar aqui!</p><p>A tentativa de Kagome para expulsá-lo foi inútil. Em um movimento rápido ele foi até onde Kagura estava. Com movimentos mais rápidos do que os dele, puxou a blusa que havia deslizado até a metade de suas costas para se cobrir novamente.</p><p>Sesshoumaru claramente irritado com aquilo enfiou os dedos de sua mão livre nos cabelos da nuca de Kagura, arrancando-lhe um grito abafado de dor.</p><p>- Me mostre as suas costas – Ordenou o homem.</p><p>- Sesshoumaru...! – Kagome gritou, horrorizada com a cena.</p><p>- Me solta! – Kagura exclamou, girando sobre seus calcanhares. O comando não adiantou. Os dedos dele prenderam com mais intensidade os cabelos dela. Em uma tentativa desesperada ela o empurrou com todas as suas forças. O peito dele parecia ser feito de aço, pois sua ação não teve efeito algum sobre ele, porém fez com ela cambaleasse dois passos para trás.</p><p>- Me mostre as suas costas! – Voltou a ordenar, dessa vez deixando transparecer toda a sua frustração.</p><p>- Sesshoumaru! – InuYasha adentrara o lugar, empunhando uma espada com uma lâmina três vezes maior do que uma espada normal e a trazia apontada para o seu captor – O que está fazendo dentro da minha casa!?</p><p>- InuYasha! – Kagome chamou pelo companheiro, com medo do que poderia vir a seguir.</p><p>- Não se meta! – Sesshoumaru voltou-se para o homem de vermelho, soltando os cabelos de Kagura para apoiar a mão no cabo da própria espada que trazia junto ao cinto.</p><p>Aproveitando a deixa, Kagura cambaleou mais um par de passos para trás e sem que se desse conta do que tinha em suas costas, caiu dentro do banho que Kagome preparara para ela, jogando água para todos os lados e chamando a atenção dos presentes para si.</p><p>Cada fibra de seu ser vibrava na intensidade do ódio. Estava brava por toda aquela comoção e furiosa pela forma que estava sendo tratada.</p><p>- Idiota! – Gritou o mais alto que pôde quando submergiu à superfície da banheira com o cabelo bagunçado na frente de seu rosto que ela desastradamente mexia a modo de desobstruir a vista – Como você ousa a se considerar um homem!? – Esbravejou, retirando a roupa molhada e jogando-a sobre Sesshoumaru que como os demais a observava com ávida atenção – Se quer ver as minhas costas, olhe e vá embora! – Decretou furiosa, dando as costas para eles.</p><p>- A cicatriz de aranha do Naraku... – Kagome foi a primeira a falar.</p><p>- ... Ela sumiu! – InuYasha completou a observação da mulher.</p><p>Sesshoumaru, o mais interessado em ver as costas dela, não emitiu som algum.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Respostas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>Seus braços estavam cruzados com a ponta de seu leque tocando em seu rosto, enquanto observava o homem ao seu lado com antipatia, tentando decifrar o que ele planejava fazer a seguir. Desde o escândalo no banheiro de Kagome ele não lhe dirigia mais o olhar. De certa forma ela se sentia mais à vontade, porém não conseguia entender o que se passava na cabeça dele pela barreira que fora erguida entre ambos.</p><p>- Que desnecessário... – Murmurou em desaprovação aos últimos acontecimentos.</p><p>Seus cabelos úmidos e soltos pingavam o resquício da água do banho nos ombros do quimono emprestado que trajava. O tecido era grosso, de cor púrpura com tonalidade bem clara com desenhos de borboletas azuis espaçadas em sua extensão. Seria uma bela vestimenta, se não fosse tão curta. Sua dona provavelmente deveria ser uma criança, pois o comprimento não passava de seu joelho.</p><p>Sobre sua cabeça, o sol já estava alto no céu, entretanto os seus raios não eram muito quentes. InuYasha havia expulso os dois de seu lar depois da comoção que criaram. Kagome não concordou com a decisão de seu companheiro, porém discutir com ele era inútil se até Sesshoumaru escolhera partir.</p><p><em>Ele tem o rosto bem bonito para alguém tão autoritário... </em>Constatou. Seu captor era um homem alto, com postura altiva. Seus cabelos platinados eram enormes. Ele vestia uma roupa branca com detalhes avermelhados e uma armadura em seu peitoral. Sobre o ombro direito ele carregada a pele que usara para cobri-la quando a encontrara e, nos pés, tinha uma bota preta de cano alto.</p><p>- Venha – Chamou-a, enquanto se punha a andar.</p><p>Ela o obedeceu, estalando a língua em desagrado.</p><p>Não sabia para onde estava indo, mas isso pouco lhe importava no momento. Não conhecia ninguém além dos rostos que lhe foram apresentados desde que acordara, muito menos sabia se tinha algum lugar que devesse ir ou alguém a esperando. Sesshoumaru até agora não lhe apresentara nenhum risco e seria uma má ideia despertar o seu temperamento ao tentar uma fuga. Por esse motivo, ela decidiu que continuar ao seu lado seria a sua melhor opção, tendo consciência de que no final das contas ele era apenas o seu captor e não alguém em quem pudesse confiar.</p><p>Conforme caminhava em silêncio, notou que os camponeses que acompanharam a chegada deles haviam se dispersados, voltando para suas atividades diárias. Na porta de algumas residências semelhantes àquela que Kagome morava algumas crianças brincavam, interagindo entre si com algum jogo que ela desconhecia as regras ou estavam distraídas com o que julgou ser brinquedos, feitos de madeira e grama seca em sua maioria.</p><p>O trabalho dos camponeses consistia basicamente em arar o campo e cuidar de animais. Não era estranho ver algumas aves correndo solta pela trilha que seguiam, tentando alçar voo ao serem perseguidas por moradores. Infelizmente, por limitação de sua própria espécie, o voo não era tão alto, tendo de contar com sua agilidade para fugir daqueles que a encurralavam. <em>Se eu tentar fugir serei como essas aves? </em>Se questionou.</p><p>- Sesshoumaru-Sama! – Jaken saudou o seu senhor na porta de uma daquelas residências – O senhor vai ficar aqui? – Os olhos da criatura brilhavam de empolgação.</p><p>- Jaken – Sesshoumaru o reconheceu, sem nenhuma emoção – Irei deixá-la aos seus cuidados por enquanto. Tenho algo a fazer.</p><p>Mediante a frase, foi inevitável arquear uma de suas sobrancelhas. <em>Então ele vai partir... </em>Seus olhos encontraram com os do ser reptiliano.</p><p>- M-meus cuidados, senhor? – Jaken gaguejou.</p><p>- Yo... – Kagura interveio, abrindo um pequeno sorriso no canto de seus lábios – Não tem medo que eu fuja? – Ele havia sido insistente na casa de Kagome, evitando deixá-la sozinha e, agora, ele estava agindo de forma incoerente com o que apresentara.</p><p>- Você não é uma prisioneira. Está livre para ir, se é o que deseja – Ele deu-lhe as costas, não mais fazendo questão de encará-la enquanto lhe dirigia a palavra.</p><p>Aquele desprezo que estava recebendo a enfureceu e foi necessário muito auto controle para manter a pose de indiferença. Cerrando o cenho, estralou a língua entre os dentes.</p><p>- Nesse caso, não estarei aqui quando voltar – Avisou.</p><p>Sesshoumaru não demonstrou tê-la ouvido, continuando o seu caminhar, deixando-a para trás. A frustração tomou conta de seu ser. Não tinha o desejo de segui-lo e mesmo que tivesse, não iria. Sentia uma chama de orgulho ganhar grandes proporções dentro de si. A atitude dele ferira o seu ego, porém estava confusa sobre o que fazer a seguir. <em>Devo partir?</em> Se questionou. Em seus pensamentos, talvez fosse isso o que ele realmente desejava, lhe faltando coragem em pronunciar as palavras de forma clara. Não estava disposta a dar para ele o que ele almejava, mas ainda assim reconhecia que essa era a oportunidade perfeita de se ver livre. Talvez no futuro não encontrasse um momento tão propício quanto agora.</p><p>- Por que eu tenho que tomar conta da criatura do Naraku? – Murmurou Jaken, tirando-a de seu transe com suas palavras.</p><p><em>Ele está se referindo à mim? </em>Quando ele a encontrou pela primeira vez ele a chamou de Mestra dos Ventos enquanto os demais a chamaram de Kagura. Ser mencionada como uma criatura de Naraku lhe colocava em um grau inferior de referência ao comparar com os títulos anteriores, embora não soubesse quem fosse exatamente esse Naraku.</p><p>- Está se referindo à mim? – Perguntou.</p><p>Jaken pareceu surpreso com ela ter ouvido os seus pensamentos que ele inconscientemente exteriorizara.</p><p><em>Ele está com medo? </em>Percebeu que ele titubeara em lhe responder agora que estavam sozinhos. Tudo sobre si era um verdadeiro mistério para ela. Entretanto, teria ela poderes o suficiente para ocasionar tal sensação naquele pequeno youkai? Não que ele que em sua concepção fosse alguém difícil de amedrontar, contudo, nem mesmo Sesshoumaru que se mostrou capaz de matar dois Youkais consideravelmente maiores do que Jaken em um único golpe lhe causava tanto pavor quanto ela.</p><p>Estava prestes a se divertir nas custas daquela criatura quando uma voz infantil ressoou do lado de dentro daquela casa enquanto passos indicavam sua proximidade.</p><p>- Senhor Jaken! – A voz chamou – Onde está o senhor Sesshoumaru? – A dona da voz revelou sua presença.</p><p>Se tratava de uma garota humana de grandes olhos achocolatados e cabelos da mesma cor. Ela não era muito alta e deveria estar no início de sua adolescência. Sua pele era bronzeada pela exposição ao sol e trazia pequenas sardas em suas bochechas. Em geral, era uma moça muito bonita, carregada com traços de uma doçura infantil, interpretada como inocência, em sua estrutura física.</p><p>- Rin, volte para dentro! – Jaken ordenou em um ato protetor.</p><p>- Você é a... – Seus olhos se fixaram sobre Kagura, a estudando de forma descarada. A garota chamada Rin não demonstrou ter escutado o clamor de Jaken, ou simplesmente escolheu não lhe dar atenção - ...Kagura? – Os olhos dela se arregalaram e um sorriso doce formou em seus lábios. Sem lhe dar aviso prévio, atirou seu corpo nos braços da mulher, envolvendo-a em um abraço caloroso – Kagura! O senhor Sesshoumaru a trouxe de volta a vida como fez comigo, não é mesmo? Estou tão feliz em vê-la de novo! Dessa vez você vai ficar, não é mesmo? – Rin afastou o seu rosto para olhar a mulher nos olhos, em face de não obtido uma palavra sequer dela, ainda que se recusasse a romper o abraço que não era retribuído – Você vai ficar, não é mesmo? – Voltou a indagar. Sem obter resposta, voltou seu olhar para Jaken – Ela vai ficar, não é mesmo, senhor Jaken? A Kagura vai ficar conosco para sempre, não é verdade?</p><p>Um desconforto enorme dominou a mulher. Diferente de todos que ela encontrara, essa menina conseguiu derrubar qualquer bloqueio que criara. Era difícil negar qualquer coisa perante àqueles olhos inocentes, principalmente quando não possuía um posicionamento claro sobre o que faria.</p><p>- Afaste-se dessa cria do Naraku, Rin! – Jaken exclamou, estupefato com a cena, sem conseguir sair do lugar – Ela não é digna de confiança!</p><p>-  Mas o Naraku está morto, senhor Jaken – A garota ponderou – E o senhor Sesshoumaru a trouxe de volta a vida...</p><p>- Não seja estúpida, o Sesshoumaru-Sama não a trouxe de volta a vida. Ela não tinha um corpo para voltar... – O próprio Jaken pareceu duvidar do que dizia – Ele não a trouxe de volta a vida, certo? – Perguntou à Kagura.</p><p>Kagura piscou demoradamente e suspirou antes de colocar as mãos nos ombros de Rin e afastá-la de sim com relutância antes de começar a sua narrativa sobre os fatos apontados. Não lhe agradava cogitar a ideia de que havia falecido ou que aquele homem de rosto bonito tenha algo a ver com o seu despertar.</p><p>- Ninguém me trouxe <em>de volta a vida</em> – Ironizou – Não sei quem é esse tal de Naraku ou essa Kagura que vocês dizem conhecer – Um certo arrependimento a golpeou ao começar a contar os fatos. Não sabia se aquelas pessoas eram dignas de sua confiança, ainda que visse suas explicações como a única forma de aquietar os ânimos deles – Só me lembro de acordar na beira de um rio, do Sesshoumaru aniquilar dois youkais que me encontraram por causa de uma luz que diziam terem visto e de ser trazida para cá – Mordeu os lábios ao terminar de falar, franzindo o cenho em indignação por sua exposição.</p><p>- A-aquela luz!? – Jaken estava incrédulo, demonstrando também ter visto o clarão mencionado.</p><p>- Qual luz, senhor Jaken? – A menina estava confusa.</p><p>- Foi hoje ao amanhecer, Rin – A criatura esverdeada olhou para o céu, vagando em suas lembranças – Eu tinha terminado de desmontar o acampamento onde eu e Sesshoumaru-Sama passamos a noite e estávamos vindo para cá quando identificamos uma luz no céu. Foi uma claridade muito forte e nada natural. Ia comentar para o amo que isso era um mal presságio, mas ele já havia partido e me deixado sozinho... – Sua atenção voltou-se para Kagura – Mestra dos Ventos, como você adquiriu esse corpo?</p><p>- Eu sempre o tive – Deu de ombros.</p><p>- Não é verdade. Se bem me lembro do que o amo nos disse, o seu corpo foi envenenado pelo miasma do Naraku e dissolveu ao pó. Existem muitas formas de se trazer uma pessoa de volta à vida, entretanto isso só é possível quando existe um corpo físico para a alma retornar. A Rin voltou à vida duas vezes: uma pelo uso da Tenseiga do Sesshoumaru-Sama e outra com a interferência da mãe de meu amo. Através da bruxaria é possível ressuscitar alguém, mas isso requer os restos mortais da pessoa. Também é possível trazer alguém de volta à vida ao usar a joia de quatro almas, entretanto a joia foi destruída junto com o Naraku. A única maneira plausível para o seu caso, já que não possuía um corpo viável, era através da reencarnação, no entanto a sua alma se alojaria em um corpo de recém-nascido. Porém você voltou com o mesmo corpo que tinha na data em que morreu e não se passaram tantos anos para você adquirir a aparência de agora... – O pequeno youkai demonstrou seriedade mediante o que diria a seguir – O que resta é se você tiver criado um corpo através do seu próprio cultivo espiritual. Só que para isso o seu antigo corpo não poderia ser a sua forma verdadeira e, como criatura do Naraku, você provavelmente não possuía o cultivo necessário para isso, caso o con... – Jaken se silenciou ao observar a mulher examinando o objeto que tinha em mãos.</p><p>- A minha forma verdadeira poderia ser um objeto como este leque? – Kagura indagou, observando a única coisa que de fato sentia pertencer à si por estar com ele desde que se lembrava.</p><p>Jaken demonstrou estar estupefato com o que via, o que por si só já respondia as dúvidas que possuía.</p><p><em>Então essa é a minha forma verdadeira? </em>Questionou em silêncio. Se o seu leque realmente era a sua forma verdadeira, significa que ela nunca havia morrido, como de fato sentia. O seu corpo físico poderia ter sido destruído, contudo a sua alma ficara preservada dentro daquele objeto, sendo impedida de se juntar à outras no reino dos mortos. <em>Durante anos eu fiquei imersa dentro da escuridão, da solidão e do vazio... </em>Tal pensamento lhe causou arrepios. Não sabia dizer se isso realmente acontecera, mas se fosse verdade, então durante todo esse tempo ela fora submetida à um sofrimento profundo.</p><p>- É possível que eu tenha criado este corpo com o meu próprio cultivo espiritual? – Voltou-se novamente para Jaken, tentando afastar de seus pensamentos a tristeza que ameaçava atingir-lhe.</p><p>- Em partes – O pequeno youkai ponderou – Você não possuía o cultivo necessário para isso. Um objeto que absorve a energia daqueles que o possuem e desenvolve uma alma própria demoram décadas e as vezes séculos para cultivarem sua essência que lhe proporcionará um corpo. O tempo gasto para isso é tanto que muitos optam por possuir o corpo de seus donos ao invés de criarem um próprio. Por isso que esses tipos de youkais são desprezíveis! – Jaken blasfemou.</p><p>Kagura arqueou as sobrancelhas em incredulidade.</p><p>- Está insinuando que eu possuí este corpo e que ele não é meu?</p><p>Jaken estremeceu e uma gota de suor escorreu por sua testa.</p><p>- E-e-esse corpo é seu... – Gaguejou – Seus traços físicos são iguais ao do antigo... – Explicou em meio ao nervosismo – Mas sua cultivação deveria ser muito baixa para conseguir isso... – Observou – O seu antigo corpo foi criado pelo Naraku, isso significa que você não era forte o suficiente para criar o seu próprio e enquanto foi a cria dele a sua cultivação não deve ter se desenvolvido muito, logo seria praticamente impossível ter uma existência como a anterior...</p><p>- O que isso significa, senhor Jaken? – Indagou Rin, que até então estava apenas absorvendo aquele conhecimento em silêncio.</p><p>Jaken engoliu em seco antes de continuar.</p><p>- Que ela pode ter voltado com alguns... defeitos... – Respondeu.</p><p>- Como perda de memória? – Kagura questionou.</p><p>- Possivelmente, além de outras coisas...</p><p>- Quais outras coisas? – Irritou-se a mulher.</p><p>- Como eu vou saber!? – Jaken se exaltou – O corpo é seu! Se sua forma verdadeira realmente é o seu leque e você usou a pouca cultivação espiritual que tinha para formar seu corpo atual, por mais que seja parecido fisicamente ao antigo, será uma existência nova! Seus poderes serão os mesmos e sua personalidade será a mesma, entretanto suas habilidades podem ser inferiores e seu corpo pode ter limitações – Contou – De qualquer forma, você deveria ser grata por uma criatura como você ter uma segunda chance!</p><p><em>Gratidão... </em>Era difícil sentir isso quando tudo à sua volta estava cercado por mistérios e coisas além do conhecimento que possuía. Seu corpo parecia normal, apesar de não possuir uma base de comparação para saber se estava fazendo a análise correta.</p><p>Kagura inspirou profundamente e encarou o céu, observando os raios solares que dançavam ao redor das nuvens e iluminavam tudo ao redor. <em>Se o que esse youkai diz é verdade, então eu realmente fiquei presa na escuridão por anos...</em> Independentemente de qualquer coisa, somente pelo fato de poder enxergar a luz e sentir o calor em sua pele, ela se sentiria grata. <em>Só por isso...</em> Concordou.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Vilarejo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>Estar acordada se tornara cansativo. Talvez o que transformasse isso em algo quase insuportável fosse a presença daquelas pessoas que encontraram-na. Eram tantas informações que eles lhe davam, não respeitando de forma alguma o fato dela não possuir nenhuma lembrança sobre eventos passados.</p><p>De certa forma ela estava convencida de que era a Kagura que eles mencionavam, mas não entendia como todo aquele conhecimento podiam lhe ser útil. Claro que saber que seu corpo podia conter alguma limitação a preocupava, porém isso não passava de prudência de sua parte.</p><p>Quando acordara essa manhã, ela não tinha planos de recuperar a sua memória e continuava com o mesmo pensamento. O que quer que tenha vivido, foi no passado. O hoje e o que o amanhã lhe reservava soava mais interessante para si. Em sua frente havia um mar de possibilidades para ser abraçado e estava dispostas a se deixar levar por ele, desde que fosse livre em suas escolhas.</p><p>Foi com essa mentalidade que permitiu-se ser convencida a conhecer aquele vilarejo sobre o pretexto de Rin lhe comprar um quimono <em>decente</em> para usar. Depois de trocar mais algumas palavras com a garota humana, percebeu que ela não era tão inconveniente quanto cogitara nos primeiros instantes em sua presença. Sentia que ela tinha um sentimento genuíno para consigo, nutrido através de sua figura passada, ainda que de acordo com a própria Rin elas não passaram muito tempo juntas anteriormente.</p><p>- Qual a sua cor favorita, Kagura-San? – Perguntou Rin com grande animação em sua doce voz.</p><p>- Cor? Pra que quer saber? – Ponderou.</p><p>- Para o seu novo quimono – A menina sorriu – Temos que encontrar um bem bonito para você usar, não é mesmo, senhor Jaken?</p><p>Se apenas as duas tivessem ido às compras, ela não teria que ser convencida. No entanto, aquele pequeno youkai verde lhe desencorajava. Era nítido o desgosto dele em estar sendo arrastado à isso.</p><p>- Qualquer roupa que usar ficará mal nela – As palavras de Jaken saíram em um sussurro em meio ao bico de desaprovação que fazia.</p><p>Kagura riu maliciosamente.</p><p>- Por que eu sou bonita demais para qualquer vestimenta humana? – Retrucou com sarcasmo, tirando uma expressão de indignação do youkai.</p><p>- Kagura-San realmente é muito bonita! – Rin exclamou em admiração, não demonstrando ter notado o tom áspero daquelas palavras – Talvez devêssemos procurar por um com detalhes vermelho para combinar com os seus olhos! – Sugeriu a garota.</p><p>- Com os meus olhos, huh? – Questionou. Até o momento não havia tido a oportunidade de examinar o seu reflexo.</p><p>Pelo o que pôde observar, os seus cabelos eram negros, com leves ondulações e quase chegavam em seu quadril, dando contraste à sua pele clara. Seus lábios eram pequenos, bem delineados e o seu nariz deveria ser estreito e afinado, levemente arrebitado na ponta. <em>Meus olhos devem ser vermelhos</em>, constatou através do comentário feito pela menina. Estava satisfeita com os aspectos de sua fisionomia e de fato se sentia bonita, ainda que tivesse mais coisas que gostaria de ver, como o formato de seu rosto e a combinação final desse conjunto de detalhes.</p><p>- Temos que andar mais rápido – Anunciou Rin – Kaede-San ficará preocupada por eu ter saído sem avisá-la, sendo que eu fiquei de ajudá-la a terminar de arrumar o templo para o festival de outono.</p><p>A segunda casa que Sesshoumaru a levara naquele vilarejo ficava mais próxima à floresta. Agora ao lado de Rin e Jaken, ela estava se dirigindo à rua mais movimentada daquele lugar, localizada bem no meio da vila. As várias casas ali presentes possuíam uma estrutura diferente daquelas que observara mais cedo. Essas eram mais aglomeradas e mantinham suas portas abertas para exporem suas mercadorias nas soleiras e/ou tendas, como pães, cestos, livros, roupas e até mesmo armas. Pessoas de diversas classes e idades trafegavam, indo em diversas portas à procura de algo que as agradassem, tomando em suas mãos os objetos e estudando-os antes de fechar um negócio. Algumas dessas pessoas chegavam até mesmo a entrarem nos estabelecimentos de modo a encontrar artefatos mais valiosos. Kagura observava esses movimentos com ávida atenção e suas narinas se maravilhavam com o cheiro das comidas frescas e quentes que embriagavam o ar.</p><p>Sem que percebesse, o seu estômago clamava por ser preenchido por alimento. Ela estava ali para comprar uma roupa nova para si, mas os seus pés se recusaram a sair da frente de uma tenda que vendia bolinhos de frutos do mar com três unidades presas por um palito.</p><p>- São dois por uma moeda de cobre – Avisou o vendedor.</p><p>Tomando aquelas palavras como um convite, Kagura pegou um palito com cada uma de suas mãos e levou o primeiro bolinho à boca. Suas papilas degustativas se maravilharam com o sabor daquela comida e antes que terminasse de comer o primeiro, encheu sua boca com o segundo. Do que quer que fosse feito aquilo, se tornara o seu prato favorito.</p><p>- Senhora, a senhora precisa pagar uma moeda de cobre pelo o que consumiu – O vendedor que a assistiu em silêncio finalizar o primeiro espetinho se manifestou, esperando o pagamento.</p><p>Kagura o encarou, mastigando o bolinho que tinha na boca e não emitiu som algum. Sua atitude fez com que o vendedor, que era um homem na casa dos quarenta anos, corasse.</p><p>- É u-u-uma c-cortesia... – Gaguejou o homem com as bochechas rubras – Não precisa pagar nada.</p><p>- Kagura-San! – Rin chamou o seu nome algumas vezes no meio da multidão com o auxílio de Jaken até que finalmente Kagura os ouviu.</p><p>Desviando os seus olhos daquele vendedor de aparência medíocre que cozinhava tão bem, Kagura voltou o seu corpo na direção em que estava sendo chamado o seu nome, demorando alguns instantes até visualizar a figura da menina que muitas vezes se ocultava em meio as pessoas que por ali transitavam. Considerando estar razoavelmente satisfeita, foi de encontro àqueles que a procuravam, iniciando a comer o primeiro bolinho do segundo espetinho.</p><p>- Kagura-San, finalmente te encontrei! Onde você estava? – Rin demonstrou preocupação em sua voz infantil.</p><p>A mulher respondeu à pergunta que lhe foi direcionada apenas mostrando o espetinho meio comido que tinha em mãos.</p><p>- Você está com fome...? – Rin sentiu-se culpada por não ter percebido as necessidades de sua companhia.</p><p>- Você pagou por isso, mulher? – Jaken que estava na cola de Rin esbravejou, com a testa pingando suor.</p><p>- Não estou mais com fome – Disse à Rin, terminando de comer o último bolinho que trazia – E o vendedor disse que era uma cortesia – Respondeu ao Jaken, entregando-lhe o palito limpo que instintivamente recebeu de modo voluntário, esbravejando em silêncio algo sobre essa atitude, porém Kagura não deu atenção as palavras proferidas por ele – Podemos ir agora – Avisou, tomando a frente da comitiva apesar de não saber ao certo para aonde estava indo.</p><p>O lugar que Rin a estava levando ficava à cinco casas de distância da tenda dos bolinhos de peixe. Do lado de fora do comércio estava em exposição alguns tecidos coloridos em um cesto ao lado da porta de entrada e foi necessário que eles adentrassem o estabelecimento para poderem ver as vestimentas que estavam à venda. A dona do lugar era uma mulher de idade avançada com um sorriso antipático no rosto e mãos delicadas que não combinavam com sua aparência rústica.</p><p>- Sejam bem-vindos – A senhora cumprimentou os novos clientes – Estão procurando algo em específico?</p><p>Enquanto Rin se ocupava em conversar com a vendedora, Kagura se maravilhava com os vários itens no interior da casa. Exposto em várias cestas como as da entrada haviam diversos tipos de tecidos nobres com as mais variadas cores e estampas. Esses tecidos eram para a confecção de futuras encomendas sob medida. As roupas para à venda ficavam armazenadas em estantes ao lado dos cestos. Por mais fútil que pudesse parecer, ela ansiava por desfazer aquela arrumação para melhor examinar os artigos e saber como ficariam em seu corpo.</p><p>- A mocinha está à procura de um quimono casual para a sua amiga? – A costureira questionou Rin, estudando cada centímetro do corpo de Kagura com os olhos – Imagino que não queiram encomendar – Observou, desaprovando em sua expressão a roupa que a mulher trajava – Tenho dois modelos que mais se aproximam à medida dela. Talvez seja necessário alguns ajustes, mas é coisa rápida. Leve-a através daquela porta – A senhora apontou para a porta que ficava na parede à direita da porta de entrada, atrás do balcão onde eram finalizadas as vendas.</p><p>Kagura estava prestes a examinar uma das roupas na prateleira com as mãos quando Rin a tomou pelo braço para afastá-la da prateleira e a empurrou para dentro daquele outro cômodo, dando ordens para Jaken esperá-las do lado de fora.</p><p>Aquele quarto que entrara tinha a metade de espaço do primeiro, porém era mais escuro e muito mais desorganizado, dando a impressão de ser ainda menor. Vários recortes de tecido de diversos tamanhos cobriam o chão de madeira. As prateleiras dali estavam amarrotadas de panos e sob a única mesa disposta no centro, um quimono em meio do caminho de confecção se encontrava aberto, com equipamentos de bordado ao seu redor.</p><p>- Lamento a bagunça – Disse a proprietária ao segui-las antes que Kagura pudesse comentar qualquer observação que fizera sobre o aspecto do lugar – Esses são os dois modelos que tenho – Mostrou as duas peças que trazia consigo.</p><p>O primeiro era de algodão verde com peônias brancas bordadas na barra e nas mangas e, o segundo, que mais cativou a atenção de Kagura, era de cetim branco, com flor de pêssego bordada em toda sua extensão.</p><p>- Gostei do branco – Confessou.</p><p>- Certo. Tire o que está usando para que eu possa realizar os ajustes – Comandou a senhora, depositando a vestimenta verde sobre a mesa em face dela ter sido descartada.</p><p>Kagura obedeceu o comando. Porém, arrancou um grito de pavor tanto de Rin quanto da vendedora ao revelar o seu corpo nu.</p><p>- Onde está o seu hadajuban!? – Exclamou a senhora, com o rosto transformado em completo horror.</p><p>- Você precisa se cobrir! – Pontuou Rin, tentando com o máximo de agilidade que possuía voltar a cobrir o corpo da mulher com o quimono que ela acabara de despir.</p><p>- Não estou entendendo... – Kagura estava confusa com aquela comoção e se recusou a voltar a colocar o quimono de Rin, obrigando a menina a estender a roupa em sua frente para que pelo menos a vendedora não mais tivesse acesso visual ao seu corpo.</p><p>- A sua roupa de baixo... – Rin sussurrou, de frente para Kagura e de costas para a senhora que corria até uma das prateleiras do cômodo – Você não pode usar um quimono sem o hadajuban...</p><p>- O que é... – Mal teve tempo de terminar a pergunta, pois a vendedora lhe atirara duas peças de linho.</p><p>- Vista isso! – A senhora ordenou – Vista, vista! – Insistiu.</p><p>As roupas que lhe foram entregues consistiam em uma espécie de saia e de blusa branca. <em>Então isso é um </em>hadajuban. Compreendeu. Com o auxílio de Rin, ela cobriu sua nudez.</p><p>- Uma moça de respeito nunca exibe sua nudez – A vendedora repreendeu.</p><p>Embora não entendesse ao certo o que <em>uma moça de respeito</em> significava, o tom pejorativo do comentário a ofendeu profundamente. Se tivesse um pouco mais de conhecimento, rebateria a ofensa, porém estando sem razão, optou em morder o lábio inferior antes que complicasse ainda mais sua situação desfavorável.</p><p>- Senhora – Rin se manifestou – Kagura-San não conhece muito bem os nossos costumes, por favor, não a culpe.</p><p>A costureira bufou o desagrado.</p><p>- Já lhe disse diversas vezes que não deveria se envolver com essas bestas, Rin! Apesar de termos de aceitar essas criaturas em nosso vilarejo, youkais não são civilizados como nós, humanos – As palavras que a senhora guardava em seu coração ganharam voz.</p><p>Kagura podia ainda não entender muita coisa, entretanto a injustiça daquelas palavras era clara. Seu sangue estava fervendo em suas veias e sentiu a sua energia se expandir e ocupar cada espaço daquele quarto, fazendo com que pedaços de tecido flutuassem no ar e os móveis tremessem em suas posições. As outras duas pessoas ali presentes também perceberam a mudança de ares e reagiram à isso. Enquanto a senhora cambaleava para trás, temerosa do que podia vir a seguir, Rin agarrou o quimono verde que estava sobre a mesa e o enfiou no peito de sua companheira, incentivando-a a conter o seu temperamento explosivo e a vesti-lo.</p><p>- Nós já vamos embora! – Exclamou a menina – Vamos levar o quimono branco e mais dois hadajuban. Estaremos esperando do lado de fora, por favor...</p><p>Kagura estava furiosa. Pela intervenção de Rin ela não pôde agir da maneira que desejara. Toda a energia que liberara ainda estava ao seu redor e mexia diretamente com o seu humor. Mesmo que a vendedora tivesse tentado disfarçar o seu desgosto por youkais, no final ela deixou explicito o seu preconceito. Se nada fosse dado em troca daquelas roupas, com toda a certeza a senhora jamais lhe trataria com a mínima simpatia e, talvez, só tivesse feito isso por conhecer a garota humana.</p><p>A sensação de ser desprezada por sua origem por alguém que ela considerava inferior à si estava despertando o pior de seus instintos, e não conseguir ter o controle de sua energia a enfurecia ainda mais, pois ela se tornara o alvo principal da atenção daqueles civis que passavam por aquela rua. Enquanto antes ninguém demonstrava notá-la em meio à multidão, agora eles tentavam evitar passar próximo à ela e até mesmo cochichavam entre si o que viam.</p><p><em>Eles têm medo de mim... </em>Constatou. Porém saber isso não a deixava mais poderosa e sim impotente. Ela não buscava a aceitação de ninguém, exceto a própria. Contudo com tantos julgamentos isso era difícil.</p><p>Rin e Jaken estavam finalizando a compra, deixando-a sozinha no exterior da loja. Kagura pretendia esperá-los, entretanto ao ter um momento só para si ela percebeu que estava se enganando naquela atitude. Aquele vilarejo jamais seria um lugar em que ela poderia ficar e gastar um segundo a mais ali seria perda de tempo. Chegara ali contra a sua vontade e seu próprio captor lhe dissera que ela estava livre para ir, não que ela precisasse da aprovação dele para partir, em todo o caso, porém isso lhe dava liberdade de escolha e, por escolha própria, decidiu partir sem se despedir.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Destino</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>Seus pés descalços debilitavam os seus passos que já estavam fracos desde que despertara. Andar viera naturalmente ao seu corpo, porém a pressa que tinha em sair daquele vilarejo fazia com que seu caminhar possuísse a mesma elegância do de uma criança camponesa. <em>Seria mais fácil se eu pudesse voar</em>, lamentou. Quanto mais se afastava daquelas casas, mais o ar ao seu redor voltava a se estabilizar. O vento criado pela energia que emanara ainda a perseguia, brincando gentilmente com suas madeixas soltas, mas agora sua intensidade era menor, provavelmente por sua raiva estar se dissipando e abrindo espaço para um sentimento novo.</p><p>Qualquer olhar ou julgamento que tivesse recebido de humanos, não lhe dava o direito de ter deixado Rin daquela forma, sem ao menos despedir-se da menina. Kagura não tinha intenção de voltar e corrigir o seu erro, no entanto não podia evitar o peso que o seu coração carregava.</p><p>- O pequeno youkai deve estar satisfeito agora que já não sou mais uma preocupação dele – Permitiu-se rir com o pensamento exteriorizado.</p><p>Provavelmente eles a procurassem por um tempo e então voltariam às suas rotinas. Claro que eles teriam que explicar ao Sesshoumaru o que aconteceu com ela quando ele retornasse, porém esse não se importaria com o ocorrido e em pouco tempo ela não passaria de uma lembrança passageira como o vento e estranhamente essa constatação lhe trouxe conforto.</p><p>Para Kagura era reconfortante saber que ela era livre em suas escolhas, não possuindo nenhuma responsabilidade que a prendesse a algo ou a alguém.</p><p><em>Eu sou livre, livre como o vento</em>. A frase ecoou em sua mente e seus pés recusaram-se a dar mais um passo adiante. Em uma atitude impulsiva, virou-se sobre os calcanhares para a direção em que estava vindo e observou o vilarejo de onde saíra.</p><p>Ela subira na colina, no sentido oposto onde ficava a floresta e podia ter uma visão clara da vida que corria ali. Uma voz dentro de si dizia que aquilo não lhe pertencia. Pessoas dependendo de pessoas para construírem algo deveria ser natural para os humanos, entretanto não para os youkais como ela. O sentimento de <em>pertencimento </em>não lhe cabia, como a roupa que Rin lhe emprestara. Por mais que a estampa fosse bonita ou o tecido bom, lhe faltava caimento e comprimento. O quimono verde que usava podia ser inferior, mas servia melhor ao seu corpo.</p><p>- Ridículo, não é? – Uma voz feminina soou ao seu lado.</p><p>Estava tão absorta em suas emoções e pensamentos que não notara a presença que lhe fazia companhia.</p><p>- Eles cultivam a terra e fingem viver em uma falsa harmonia. Desperdiçam suas vidas efêmeras em um ciclo vicioso de insatisfação e mediocridade – Lamentou-se a figura – Os humanos são patéticos.</p><p>A moça que se fizera notável possuía cabelos longos e lisos de tonalidade negra, amarrados em um elaborado penteado, sua pele era pálida e seus olhos púrpura. Sua beleza era acentuada pela maquiagem pesada que trazia nos olhos e nos lábios, os definindo e ressaltando. Como se somente isso não fosse o suficiente para ressaltar seu alto nível, o quimono que vestia era feito de seda branca em degradê arroxeado que começava a baixo de sua cintura, com um rico bordado de pássaro em fios de ouro que cintilavam ao sol. Agora que Kagura tomara consciência da mulher, ela pôde perceber pela energia que a outra emanava que ela não era humana.</p><p>- Que indelicado da minha parte – A mulher que trazia as mãos ocultas nas mangas de sua vestimenta, exibiu uma delas ao abrir um leque de seda dourado com folhas brancas pintadas, ocultando metade de seu rosto enquanto flexionava o joelho direito em um cumprimento cordial – Prazer em conhecê-la, me chamo Akemi.</p><p>- ...Kagura - Cumprimentou hesitante, porém sem trocar reverência com a mulher.</p><p>- <em>Entretenimento Divino</em>... – Akemi sussurrou ao falar o significado do nome de Kagura, permitindo que um sorriso divertido formasse em seus lábios – O destino deve ter unido os nossos caminhos, Kagura-San.</p><p>- Destino, você diz, huh? – Kagura retrucou o sorriso de canto de lábios, cruzando os braços em desconfiança.</p><p>- Você não acredita em destino? – Ponderou a mulher.</p><p><em>Destino...</em> O significado daquela palavra lhe era abstrato, tornando difícil atribuir credibilidade em algo que estava além de sua compreensão.</p><p>- Não – Negou, fazendo Akemi rir.</p><p>- Então realmente o destino nos uniu, para mostrar que as coisas que acontecem em nossas vidas não são obras do acaso – Determinada, a mulher virou as costas para Kagura – Gostaria de me acompanhar ou tem algo melhor para fazer?</p><p>Kagura mordeu o lábio inferior, questionando suas ações.</p><p>De fato não havia nada melhor para fazer, porém seguir uma desconhecida não parecia ser algo sensato. <em>O que tenho a perder? </em>Não possuía nenhum bem além do que trazia no corpo e nenhuma direção a seguir além daquela que o seu coração mandava e, no momento, tomada pela curiosidade, o seu coração desejava saber um pouco mais sobre o que o tal de destino lhe reservava.</p><p>- Contanto que não tenha humanos no caminho, aceito a oferta – Comentou, virando-se na direção de Akemi.</p><p>- Neste caso, fico feliz em ter sua companhia. No Palácio do Céu Estrelado a presença de humanos não é bem-vinda – Tomando a mão de Kagura na sua, prendeu-a em seu braço e iniciou a caminhada.</p><p>- O que é o Palácio do Céu Estrelado? – A pergunta de Kagura fez com que a mulher inflasse o peito de orgulho para respondê-la.</p><p>- Um santuário para youkais apreciarem o que realmente importa na vida: a beleza – Percebendo que sua companheira permaneceu confusa, continuou com a explicação – Nós trabalhamos com as artes: música, dança, teatro, bordado, artesanato, pintura, caligrafia, culinária e cerimônia de chá. Uma vez por mês a cada primeiro dia da lua cheia nós abrimos nossas portas para visitantes. A próxima visitação será daqui duas luas, o que significa que teremos tempo o suficiente para encontrarmos uma função para você.</p><p>- Você quer dizer um trabalho para mim? – Indagou.</p><p>- Sim. Você é bem vinda para se juntar à nós, porém terá que provar o seu valor. Você possui uma beleza única que não está sendo bem aproveitada e também tem as mãos finas, o que indica uma sensibilidade para aquilo que mais apreciamos. Com toda a certeza será uma aquisição muito bem avaliada no Palácio do Céu Estrelado.</p><p>A ideia de pertencer à algo não lhe soava agradável, no entanto conhecer um pouco mais sobre os valores dos youkais como aquela mulher lhe chamava a atenção. Independentemente de qualquer coisa, não parecia estar fazendo um mal negócio e estava disposta à arriscar-se nessa transação. Em sua concepção, pelo menos ela não seria menosprezada por não ter origem humana.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Palácio do Céu Estrelado</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>Definitivamente Kagura fizera um mau negócio. Estava arrependida de ter aceitado a proposta de Akemi e se juntado à ela no Palácio do Céu Estrelado. As novas roupas e o quarto que cederam à ela não eram ruins, mas a companhia dos outros youkais era entediante, assim como as funções que lhe delegaram.</p><p>Fazia uma semana que estava ali e até o presente momento não encontrara algo que tivesse afinidade; Se mostrara um desastre para a culinária e pior ainda se saíra no bordado. Não tinha paciência para artesanato e pintura, nem o conhecimento necessário para desenvolver a caligrafia, o teatro ou a música. Chuya, a criadora daquele lar para youkais, demonstrava estar insatisfeita com o seu desempenho e Kagura já estava a ponto de ir embora, pois esse parecia ser o desfecho inevitável do que viria a seguir. Contudo, por intercessão de Akemi, foi-lhe permitido que auxiliasse o Mestre do Chá daquela casa e essa seria a sua última tentativa por ter chego ao fim dos trabalhos disponíveis, visto que o número de dançarinas estava em seu limite, não sendo desde o início a dança uma opção para ela.</p><p>No Palácio do Céu Estrelado a organização era fundamental para o seu bom desenvolvimento. Chuya, a dona da Casa, era a responsável em fiscalizar a função de todos e delegar serviços. Porém, cada área dentro da casa tinha o seu próprio responsável e eles por sua vez tinham autonomia para gerenciar os youkais sob sua responsabilidade, ainda que a palavra de Chuya fosse a final. No total, pelo o que Kagura pôde observar, haviam trinta e sete youkais trabalhando ali e alguns tinham mais do que um encargo por terem o domínio em mais de uma arte. Entretanto, apenas o Mestre do Chá trabalhava sozinho, ainda que todos os youkais que viviam no Palácio devessem saber as etiquetas desta arte. Akemi lhe contara que essa decisão fora tomada devido ao grande número de visitantes que compareciam ao evento mensal que realizavam.</p><p>- Nos últimos tempos o número de youkais que nos procuram aumentou – Começou Akemi – Anteriormente a nossa casa servia para que os <em>nobres</em> da nossa espécie apreciassem o que temos de melhor para oferecer. Contudo, nosso projeto adquiriu um novo propósito ao longo dos anos, servindo principalmente nos dias atuais para a formação de novas alianças, inclusive a matrimonial. Apesar de todas nós sermos youkais femininas, com exceção do Mestre do Chá que é o único homem entre nós, nós não restringimos a visitação por gênero e, com as guerras eclodindo em toda a região, tanto as feitas por youkais quanto as feitas por humanos, está ficando mais difícil e mais necessário as uniões entre aqueles com os mesmos valores.</p><p>Kagura não compreendeu a explicação de Akemi na hora em que lhe foi dita, porém mais tarde aquelas palavras lhe fizeram sentido, apenas porque Emi, sua colega de quarto, decidiu argumentar sobre as dúvidas que possuía.</p><p>- Durante o Festival da Lua Cheia, como chamamos o dia em que abrimos nossas portas ao público, youkais de todo o canto aparecem para celebrar um dia em meio as artes. Nós trabalhamos arduamente todo o mês para apresentar o melhor entretenimento possível aos nossos clientes, iniciando nossas atividades no período da tarde e as estendendo até o amanhecer do dia seguinte. Por sermos um grupo restrito de alta classe, humanos e meio-youkais não são bem-vindos – Pontuou Emi.</p><p>- E por que aqui se tornou um centro para formação de alianças? – Questionou.</p><p>- Bom, nós somos um lugar seguro. Nosso único interesse é a preservação da arte e não em disputas por poder. Não participamos de guerra e por isso ninguém nos têm como inimigos. O Palácio do Céu Estrelado é um dos poucos lugares em que qualquer youkai de classe superior pode comparecer sem correr o risco de ser atacado, por não tolerarmos violência na casa. Para garantir isso, nós levantamos uma barreira de proteção no dia do festival que anula o poder demoníaco de todos os presentes, deixando-os tão potentes quanto um mero mortal.</p><p>- E eles aceitam isso?</p><p>- Eles não tem opção. Se quiserem aproveitar o que temos para oferecer, esse é o preço a ser pago, mas também cobramos cinquenta moedas de ouro de cada um para cobrir os custos do nosso serviço. No final das contas, o número de nossos clientes vem aumentando a cada mês. É vantajoso para eles por terem a oportunidade de formarem novas parcerias com grandes guerreiros, lordes e potenciais esposas.</p><p>- Qual a finalidade de se formar aliança?</p><p>- Depende da intenção de cada um, mas basicamente é para garantir ou adquirir poder.</p><p>- E qual nossa função no meio de tudo isso?</p><p>- Garantir que eles fiquem à vontade e que não destruam a paz do Palácio, basicamente. Nós iniciamos o festival com leitura de poemas, seguimos para a apresentação teatral, depois para a música. Após finalizado o repertório musical que preparamos, nós fazemos um intervalo para servir o jantar e, após o jantar, continuamos com a dança e a cerimônia do chá. Durante cada uma de nossas apresentações o número de presentes se torna escasso, pois ao longo do dia muitos escolhem ficar em algum de nossos vários quartos disponíveis, sejam para terem conversas privadas para a formação de alianças ou para receber atenção particular de alguma de nossas garotas na falta de companhia.</p><p>Ciente de que já recebera informação demais para apenas uma conversa, Kagura optou em silenciar seus pensamentos sobre a divisão de funções durante o referido festival da Lua Cheia e não mais voltou a tocar no assunto. Mesmo porque a sua preocupação principal estava concentrada em encontrar uma função que fosse adequada à sua pessoa naquele lugar antes que fosse expulsa.</p><p>O Palácio do Céu Estrelado era praticamente uma vila murada, protegida por uma barreira constante lançada por Chuya. Somente aqueles que eram bem-vindos em sua residência podiam ultrapassá-la, qualquer outro seria repelido por um raio que os atiravam longe. Essa era a vantagem da dona daquele santuário por ter como poder o domínio dos raios. Apesar de Akemi e Emi se referirem com frequência à chefe delas, Kagura ainda não tivera a oportunidade de conhecê-la e nem fazia tanta questão disso. Pelo o pouco que ouvira das únicas duas pessoas com quem tivera um pouco mais de contato, Chuya era uma youkai com mais de mil anos que há mais de trezentos anos optara pela reclusão em seu próprio santuário, apesar de já ter trabalhado em outro no Oeste por tempo indeterminado.</p><p>- Ela foi uma excelente dançarina, musicista e atriz – Contou Akemi - Infelizmente ela não divide o seu conhecimento com ninguém, por julgar não haver mérito em coisas facilmente conquistadas – Lamentou – Já tentei vasculhar sua mente em busca de mais informações, mas foi como tentar quebrar uma pedra com um graveto, só que a diferença entre Chuya e uma pedra, é que a pedra não tenta te matar quando você arrisca romper sua camada de proteção.</p><p>Como Kagura descobrira pouco depois de encontrar Akemi pela primeira vez, a mulher tinha uma elevada habilidade mental, podendo ler e controlar os pensamentos de qualquer um que ela desejasse sem que eles desconfiassem que ela estava por trás dessa faceta. Claro que Chuya era uma exceção ao seu poder.</p><p>- Você lê a mente de todos? – Kagura questionou, um pouco desconfortável com a possibilidade de se tornar um alvo.</p><p>- Só quando alguém demonstra ser uma possível ameaça ou quando estou entediada – Akemi respondeu com um sorriso ingênuo – Contudo só consigo usar meus poderes se puder tocar em meu alvo ou se tiver acesso aos olhos da pessoa.</p><p> - Você usou seus poderes em mim?</p><p>- Claro – A mulher demonstrou-se surpresa com a dúvida de Kagura – Precisava saber se era seguro trazê-la para cá e basicamente apostei na sorte – Confessou – Não havia nada em sua mente que fosse vagamente relevante, mas fiquei curiosa com o fato de você ter tão poucas lembranças e nem mesmo fazer ideia do porquê – Akemi deu de ombros – Independente de qualquer coisa, espero não me decepcionar com você.</p><p>A única pessoa que Kagura desejava não decepcionar no momento era o Mestre do Chá. Por mais chato que fosse o serviço ou mais entediante que fosse o seu companheiro de função, ela não estava disposta a aceitar a sua incompetência. O que a fazia desejar continua ali não era o medo de não ter para onde ir, mas sim ter que aceitar que não possuía nenhum talento digno como os que aqueles de sua espécie possuíam.</p><p>- Você é bem competitiva, não é mesmo? – Comentou Akemi em voz alta, demonstrando estar admirada com o que captava nos pensamentos de Kagura.</p><p>- Você nem imagina – Kagura sorriu com o canto dos lábios repuxados, tentando disfarçar o nervosismo que crescia dentro de si desde que Akemi a encontrara varrendo o jardim e decidira interromper a atividade que estava executando para acompanhá-la até os aposentos do Mestre do Chá.</p><p>- Provavelmente você se dará bem com o Byakuya – Apontou Akemi – Ele é bem peculiar, porém tem uma energia semelhante à sua – Tomando uma mão de Kagura e passando-a em volta de seu próprio braço, a mulher sorriu ingenuamente para a companheira – Qualquer dúvida que possa ter referente à ele, é melhor que pergunte pessoalmente.</p><p>Kagura pôde perceber que Akemi demonstrava sentir prazer em confundi-la com suas observações e não era preciso ter o mesmo poder mental da outra para saber que enfrentar o Mestre do Chá será a maior de suas provações no Palácio do Céu Estrelado. <em>Pelo menos por enquanto</em>, concluiu mentalmente, arrancando um novo sorriso de Akemi que acompanhava toda a sua linha de pensamento e demonstrava concordar com ela, visto que não se deu nem ao trabalho de defender-se das acusações recebidas.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Mestre do Chá</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>O Palácio do Céu Estrelado era exatamente como o seu nome sugeria: um palácio. Ao atravessar a barreira de proteção de Chuya, um esplendoroso castelo de três andares era revelado, com um enorme jardim que o separava das demais construções ao seu redor formando um perfeito <em>U</em>.</p><p>No palácio as festividades tomavam lugar. Quem adentrasse o andar térreo seria maravilhado com um palco onde as apresentações ocorriam no dia do festival, enquanto nos demais dias servia para treinar as dançarinas e as musicistas, assim como o corpo do teatro. Ainda nesse andar, de frente com o palco, era exibido um enorme hall vazio onde posteriormente seria preenchido por mesas e assentos para os visitantes. Ao fundo, uma larga escada levava aos andares superiores, todos com uma visão clara para o palco, já que a construção do edifício buscava valorizar aquele ponto específico.</p><p>No primeiro e no segundo andar, ficavam disponíveis mais de vinte aposentos em cada um, todos ocupados pelos convidados que desejavam se hospedar a modo de obter mais privacidade para as alianças que formariam no Festival da Lua Cheia. O terceiro e último andar, por sua vez, servia de moradia para aqueles que ajudavam a manter o Palácio do Céu Estrelado em pleno funcionamento. Com exceção do quarto de Chuya e de Akemi, todos os demais eram ocupados por duas pessoas ao mesmo tempo. Kagura descobriu que Akemi tinha direito à esse <em>capricho</em> por ser a pessoa que estava há mais tempo sob os serviços daquele lugar, além de ser a responsável em treinar as dançarinas, sendo a melhor entre todas elas.</p><p>Para honrar o nome do estabelecimento, com exceção do terceiro andar, todos os demais tinham as suas paredes externas ocultas por enormes janelas e o teto sobre o palco era vazado, fazendo com que durante a noite ele fosse iluminado pelo luar. Apesar de já estar há uma semana ali, Kagura ainda se pegava admirando essa bela construção e contemplava o céu com mais frequência do que era desejado.</p><p>As casas ao redor do palácio por sua vez eram modestas, sendo todas térreas e conectadas umas às outras com portas de entrada individuais. Nas edificações em frente ao prédio principal encontrava-se a oficina de arte, a de bordado, a sala de estudo das letras e o depósito de decorações. Ao fundo, se localizava a cozinha, a casa de chá e o quarto do Mestre do Chá. Por ele ser o único homem em meio a trinta e seis mulheres, Chuya optara em separá-lo das demais.</p><p>Foi para a casa de chá que Akemi levara Kagura.</p><p>O lugar tinha o mesmo tamanho da cozinha, apesar de serem feitas menos coisas ali do que na construção anterior. A estrutura por sua vez era mais organizada, revelando a personalidade perfeccionista de seu ocupante. Havia uma pequena fogueira em seu meio, onde a água ou o leite para a bebida seriam fervidos. Em todas as paredes, estantes e balcões de madeira ocupavam seus respectivos lugares, abrigando vários conjuntos de xícaras e bules feitos com a mais rica porcelana chinesa e um grande número de potes refinados de cerâmica que guardavam as ervas e flores utilizadas na preparação dos chás. O cheiro das mesmas podiam ser sentidas assim que a porta era cruzada. Devido à grande variedade, a fragrância era quase insuportável de ser tolerada por quem tinha uma narina mais sensível. Kagura não se considerava uma pessoa sensível à odores, mas franziu o cenho ao inalar aquele aroma pungente.</p><p>- O Mestre do Chá ainda deve estar dormindo – Akemi suspirou ao notar a ausência do youkai.</p><p>O dia já havia raiado tinha algumas horas e a maioria dos ocupantes do Palácio do Céu Estrelado já estavam empenhados em suas funções, porém Byakuya era um daqueles que ainda estava repousando antes de começar os seus afazeres. Kagura era como um pássaro matutino e não o invejou por isso, mas se irritou pelo descaso dele em sua recepção.</p><p>- Devemos esperá-lo? – Indagou, cruzando os braços.</p><p>- Você sim. Eu tenho minhas obrigações – Informou, dando-lhe as costas – Aproveite a ausência do Mestre do Chá para se familiarizar com sua nova atividade.</p><p>Kagura não teve tempo de rebater aquela sugestão, pois a outra a deixara sozinha, retornando para o palácio.</p><p>Com tanto movimento no palácio, ficar sozinha era uma verdadeira luxúria. Devido a função que cada um tinha, ninguém ficava ocioso sob a administração da youkai raposa Hideaki. Hideaki era a intendente que Chuya escolhera para administrar as funções no palácio. Ela era a responsável em garantir que todos estivessem ocupados realizando algum serviço, como a organização dos aposentos que seriam utilizados durante o primeiro dia da lua cheia, a limpeza de todo o palácio e suas construções adjacentes, além de fazer as preparações necessárias para o atendimento dos futuros clientes, trabalhando com a reserva e a distribuição dos atendimentos privados. Fora essa youkai que lhe ordenara a limpar o jardim antes de Akemi aparecer. Tendo abandonado o serviço para conhecer sua nova função, Kagura se questionava se Hideaki lhe cobraria uma explicação ao notar sua ausência. Porém, os trabalhos designados por um superior possuía uma hierarquia maior à ser respeitada, independentemente de qualquer um designado pela intendente.</p><p>Aproveitando o raro momento de solidão que lhe foi permitido, Kagura agradeceu silenciosamente a ausência do Mestre de Chá. Depois de uma longa semana no Palácio do Céu Estrelado, poder vagar de um lado pro outro dentro da Casa de Chá sem se preocupar com o que deveria fazer a seguir lhe dava uma paz de espírito gigantesca, ainda que soubesse que isso duraria apenas poucos e preciosos minutos.</p><p>No tempo passado desde que despertara, devagar ela ia tomando consciência sobre si. Não sentia prazer em receber ordens e ser comandada e muito menos gostava de ter todas as horas do seu dia preenchida por atividades, entretanto Emi deixara claro que a maior recompensa de um árduo serviço era o quanto receberia por ele. Chuya era uma mulher rígida e ao mesmo tempo generosa. O valor alto que cobrava de entrada para os visitantes era revertido no salário que suas funcionárias recebiam, porém divergia de cargo para cargo. Kagura usava Emi como referência para saber o quanto receberia ao final do festival já que as duas estavam no mesmo rank de funcionárias, ainda que Emi fosse musicista e ela a ajudante do Mestre do Chá, contudo esperava no mínimo duas moedas de ouro e 5 de pratas como pagamento. Claro que esse valor poderia variar se fosse escolhida para atender algum cliente com reserva de quarto, mas apenas as mais experientes eram selecionadas para este serviço.</p><p>Emi lhe confessara que o motivo para juntar dinheiro era para começar uma vida nova na China. Sua colega de quarto não sabia o que esperar de seu destino nas terras que desejava conhecer, então estava há mais de vinte anos fazendo suas economias. Kagura descobrira que dinheiro era fundamental para sobreviver naquela Era, tanto para humanos quanto para youkais. Com dinheiro se comprava roupas, armas, terras, títulos e comida. Apesar de não possuir nenhuma ambição que elevasse o seu <em>status</em>, o pagamento que receberia ajudaria a pagar o possível conserto de seu leque e as viagens que desejava realizar. Por essa razão e também pelo seu próprio orgulho, ela não desejava decepcionar o Mestre do Chá.</p><p>Tentando evitar que o seu desconforto pelo forte cheiro das ervas e flores secas ficasse explícito, Kagura cruzou o cômodo e se debruçou sobre um dos balcões para abrir a enorme janela que estava fechada, tomando cuidado para não quebrar nenhuma daquelas preciosas porcelanas que estava em seu alcance.</p><p>- Ninguém te disse que é feio mexer nas coisas dos outros sem permissão?</p><p>Uma voz masculina preguiçosa ecoou por todo aquele lugar, rompendo o silêncio e a solidão.</p><p>- Yo, ninguém te disse que é feio deixar os outros esperando? – Retrucou, sem desviar sua atenção da janela que aparentemente estava emperrada.</p><p>Incomodada com o que ela julgou ser uma risada contida vinda do Mestre do Chá, usou mais força do que era necessário para desemperrar a janela, quase caindo sobre o balcão e arrancando uma exclamação de desespero do outro que em um movimento rápido se pôs ao lado dela, agarrando o tecido das costas de seu quimono com uma mão e segurando um pote de cerâmica com a outra que ameaçara ir ao chão.</p><p>Com os dentes serrados pelo o que acabara de ser evitado e incomodados um com a atitude do outro, ambos se encararam enquanto uma corrente de ar inundava o cômodo e espalhava ainda mais o cheiro dos ingredientes para chá antes de conduzi-lo para fora.</p><p>O momento fora congelado pelos dois. A expressão de desgosto que traziam em seus rostos fora substituída pela de surpresa. Olhos vermelhos estudavam olhos azuis. O longo cabelo preto azulado preso em um rabo de cavalo alto do Mestre do Chá dançava ao vento e se misturava com as madeixas castanhas escuras soltas de Kagura. Essa era a primeira vez que ela estava o vendo e ainda assim, sentia um forte sentimento de familiaridade com ele.</p><p>- Kagura! – Um grito estridente feminino ecoou da porta de entrada da Casa do Chá, rompendo o momento entre ambos.</p><p>Kagura reconheceu a figura solene de Hideaki. Aproveitando que o punho de Byakuya afrouxara no tecido de seu quimono, ela recuperou a postura e conduziu uma mecha de seu cabelo para trás da orelha antes de dirigir a palavra para a intendente.</p><p>- Em que posso ajudá-la, Hideaki-San? – Byakuya foi o primeiro dos dois a se manifestar com um tom extremamente gentil que arrancou arrepios dos ouvintes – Kagura foi designada para ser minha ajudante e pedi para que ela abrisse essa janela que estava emperrada.</p><p>Qualquer repreensão que Hideaki planejara fazer fora suspensa depois das palavras proferidas pelo Mestre do Chá.</p><p>- Kagura, da próxima vez que abandonar uma atribuição que lhe dei, peço para que se reporte a mim o motivo da mesma – Informou a youkai, demonstrando-se desconcertada – Mestre do Chá, vim entregar as moedas que Chuya-Sama separou para que fosse comprar os ingredientes que listou. Espero que os dois não arrumem nenhuma confusão. Chuya-Sama não tolera nenhum tipo de <em>deslize</em> entre seus funcionários.</p><p><em>Deslize?</em> Kagura teve certa dificuldade em entender o termo usado pela mesma antes de deixá-los a sós. Byakuya, por outro lado, emitiu um riso abafado, sentindo em sua mão o peso da bolsa de veludo azul que lhe fora entregue por Hideaki e em seguida a escondeu na manga de sua vestimenta.</p><p>- O que ela quis dizer com isso? – Perguntou ao seu novo mestre.</p><p>- Apenas para que não arrume nenhuma confusão enquanto permanecer no Palácio – Byakuya deu dois leves tapas no topo da cabeça dela antes de colocar o pote de cerâmica que tinha na outra mão novamente sobre o balcão.</p><p>Kagura franziu o cenho e ajeitou o cabelo no local em que ele lhe tocara.</p><p>- Como se eu tivesse algum plano para fazer isso... – Murmurou.</p><p>- Pelo o que sei, você tem manias de arrumar confusão por onde passa – Em um movimento rápido, Byakuya posicionou o seu rosto bem próximo ao de Kagura, levando-a a cambalear um passo para trás – Mas eu não estou disposto a participar de qualquer uma delas.</p><p>- Yo! – Exclamou em indignação – Você não me conhece para fazer tal declaração sobre minha pessoa!</p><p>O Mestre do Chá riu, endireitando a coluna.</p><p>- De fato não nos conhecemos, contudo já ouvi muitas coisas a seu respeito, Kagura, a Mestra dos Ventos. Afinal de contas, viemos do mesmo <em>criador</em>.</p><p><em>Viemos do mesmo criador... </em>Aquelas palavras ecoaram em sua mente enquanto recordava do pequeno youkai verde que carregava consigo um cajado de duas cabeças. Jaken chegara a chamá-la de <em>Mestra dos Ventos</em> e também a acusara de ser cria de...</p><p>- ... Naraku...? – Deixou escapar o nome daquela que Jaken dissera ser o seu criador.</p><p>- Por favor! – Byakuya pediu, colocando o dedo indicador em frente aos lábios à modo de pedir silêncio – Não diga esse nome perto de mim.</p><p>Kagura permitiu-se sorrir pelo canto dos lábios.</p><p>- Aparentemente ele não era um bom sujeito pela sua reação – Zombou.</p><p>Byakuya massageou as têmporas antes de respondê-la.</p><p>- Você não tem noção do lugar onde eu fui parar por causa dele. Se não fosse pelo auxílio daquela nobre senhora que me resgatou, eu jamais teria saído de lá. Demorei mais de meses para retirar o cheiro do submundo do meu corpo quando eu voltei – Byakuya enrugou o nariz em desgosto provocado pelas lembranças – Por conta dele você também não deve ter ido parar em um lugar muito bom. Estou fascinado em saber a sua versão de como conseguiu escapar de lá. Até onde eu saiba, o seu corpo foi destruído e não me recordo de ter encontrado o vislumbre de seu espírito onde eu estava.</p><p>Kagura fez menção de respondê-lo, porém foi interrompida antes que tivesse a chance de dizer algo.</p><p>- O caminho que vamos tomar é um pouco longo. Você pode entreter o nosso percurso com a sua história – Byakuya se direcionou até a porta e ficou a espera dela, que o encarava de volta com olhos cheios de indagações – Preciso ir até a residência do fornecedor de suplementos. Vou lhe mostrar o caminho para que nas próximas vezes que precisarmos de algo você possa ir sozinha. Como deve saber, eu tenho muitas responsabilidades como Mestre do Chá e não posso negligenciá-las com atribuições como essa.</p><p>Kagura revirou os olhos e deixou escapar um suspiro de descontentamento. Ainda que sentisse que poderia ter um pouco mais de intimidade com ele do que com qualquer outra pessoa daquele lugar, não pôde evitar em observar o quão arrogante e inconveniente ele demonstrava ser.</p><p>Sem questionar o comando que lhe foi passado, ela o seguiu. Independentemente de onde eles estavam indo, parecia ser uma boa ideia uma mudança de ares, ainda que a jornada durasse apenas algumas horas.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Irmãos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kagura invejara a liberdade de Byakuya em se deslocar de um lugar para o outro. Sua habilidade de voo não era tão natural quanto a de Sesshoumaru, mas ainda assim era admirável. Com apenas uma dobradura em formato de pássaro que cabia na palma de sua mão, o Mestre do Chá possuía um meio de transporte aéreo que carregava facilmente duas pessoas. Ela não se sentira muito confortável a princípio pela rigidez do papel e pelas pontas afiadas, porém o desconforto não era grande o suficiente para fazer com que ela desejasse ir sobre os próprios pés para onde estavam indo. A sensação do vento em seu corpo bastava para lhe proporcionar prazer na viagem. Prazer esse que atrasara o relato de seu despertar.</p><p>Byakuya ficara fascinado com a história que ouvira dos lábios dela. Kagura, no entanto, tomara cuidado em omitir a participação de Sesshoumaru e das pessoas que conhecera no vilarejo em sua trajetória até o Palácio do Céu Estrelado, por em seu ponto de vista essa informação ser irrelevante em sua narração.</p><p>Não transmitira informações o suficiente para concretizar um fato, contudo havia o suficiente para que ele elaborasse especulações, não sendo essas diferentes das que Kagura já ouvira de Jaken. Nem mesmo Byakuya demonstrara ter conhecimento anterior sobre a forma verdadeira dela ser o seu leque. Esse segredo foi algo que o criador deles, Naraku, levou consigo para a cova.</p><p>- Talvez Kanna soubesse sobre isso – Byakuya observou – Me recordo de tê-la visto levar o seu leque para o leito de um lago quando fui passar para ela sua última missão. A nossa irmã mais velha não era de muitas palavras, entretanto com certeza ela sabia de mais coisas do que deixava transparecer – Deu de ombros – E assim como Naraku seus segredos nunca serão revelados, isto é, se depender dela para isso.</p><p>- Suponho que ela também deve ter morrido – Kagura comentou.</p><p>- Sim. Somente nós dois continuamos vivos, se é que podemos dizer isso depois de já termos encarado uma espécie de morte.</p><p>Aquele sentimento era estranho para si. Saber que Kanna falecera resultara em uma sensação de vazio em seu peito. Nem mesmo o vento que circulava com rebeldia ao seu redor melhorara o seu ânimo que inexplicavelmente se tornara apático. Ainda que não possuísse nenhuma lembrança sobre aquela que fora a primeira youkai criada por Naraku, conforme Byakuya lhe relatara, saber que de alguma forma ela se preocupara em realizar um memorial para si fizera com que despertasse uma enorme simpatia por Kanna.</p><p>O resto da viagem foi realizado na maior parte do tempo em silêncio. Sua companhia tinha o costume de lhe dirigir a palavra de vez em quando, entretanto nunca para dizer algo relevante. O lugar para onde estavam indo não era tão distante quanto julgou que seria. De fato, era bem próximo do vilarejo cujo qual Rin habitava. Do alto de onde estava, ela pôde reconhecer o templo que a menina mencionara e pelo jeito algum evento estava acontecendo por lá, pois havia uma grande aglomeração de pessoas na enorme escadaria que levava à construção.</p><p>- Parece que está acontecendo uma festa ali – Byakuya comentou, demonstrando também ter notado o intenso movimento ali formado.</p><p>- Provavelmente é o festival do outono – Kagura respondeu, recordando-se da menção de Rin sobre a preparação da festividade.</p><p>Byakuya a estudou com desconfiança.</p><p>- Como sabe disso? – Questionou.</p><p>- Uma conhecida me falou – Respondeu, dando de ombros em face da irrelevância da fonte.</p><p>- Você não me falou dela – Acusou.</p><p>Kagura revirou os olhos e deixou que um suspiro cansado escapasse antes de lhe dirigir a palavra.</p><p>- É só uma garota humana. Não há nada de interessante nisso para ser compartilhado.</p><p>Esperava que essas palavras fossem o suficiente para encerrar o assunto, contudo estava enganada.</p><p>- ... Você não está escondendo nada de mim, não é mesmo, <em>Onee-San</em>? – Ele provocou.</p><p>Dominada pela impaciência, petulância e desconfiança daquele que dizia ser o seu irmão, os olhos dela se fixaram no topo da cabeça dele que estava à sua frente e bateu-lhe ali com os nós dos dedos de sua mão direita. Essa ação retirou um gemido de dor do homem que em instinto protetor agarrou o lugar dolorido com ambas as mãos e a acusou de ser cruel.</p><p>- Sua função é cuidar para que cheguemos no lugar que precisamos e não cuidar da vida dos outros – O recordou.</p><p>- Tem razão – Respondeu com indignação ao tratamento recebido – Quando voltarmos, vou avisar a Hideaki que não a quero mais trabalhando comigo. Uma pessoa que não respeita o irmão, com certeza não irá respeitar o seu superior! – Acusou.</p><p>Kagura cruzou os braços em frente ao corpo e virou o rosto, deixando escapar um estalo de irritação de seus lábios.</p><p>- É necessário que você volte vivo para falar qualquer coisa.</p><p>- Isso foi uma ameaça? – Voltou-se para ela, surpreso com o que acabara de ouvir.</p><p>- Apenas uma observação – Respondeu, esboçando um sorriso no canto dos lábios.</p><p>- O seu leque está quebrado – Ele recordou – Não tem como você me atacar.</p><p>Os olhos dela continuaram fixos na direção do vilarejo, mas ela podia sentir os olhos azulados de Byakuya a estudando minuciosamente.</p><p>- Eu não planejo atacá-lo – Confessou – Mas voando à essa altura, muitas coisas podem acontecer – Dando uma piscada longa, retribuiu o olhar ao dele – Melhor não ficar muito perto das extremidades, não concorda?</p><p>Kagura pôde jurar que o viu engolir em seco. Provavelmente não por medo, mas pela ausência de palavras para rebater o que ela dizia com tamanha audácia. Imediatamente eles começaram a perder altura. A princípio ela julgou ser uma atitude cautelosa dele e estava quase se dando por vencida quando observou que eles estavam pousando no meio de um jardim de ervas onde um enorme youkai com aspectos animalescos se encontrava, entretido com sua colheita.</p><p>- Jinenji – Byakuya o cumprimentou, saltando de seu meio de transporte.</p><p>Kagura o imitou, sentindo a grama macia nas solas de seus pés descalços. A dobradura que outrora tinha a sua dimensão ampliada consideravelmente para carregar os dois no ar, agora voltara ao seu tamanho original. Ela assistiu a mágica acontecer diante de seus olhos enquanto o Mestre do Chá guardava o pequeno pedaço de papel na manga de sua vestimenta.</p><p>Nesse momento, de dentro da casa construída no meio do jardim saiu uma senhora de idade avançada que usava um lenço na cabeça.</p><p>- Quem está aqui, filho? – Ela questionou, voltando-se para o youkai na plantação.</p><p>- Filho? – Kagura deixou a indagação fugir de seus lábios.</p><p>O youkai era quase três vezes maior do que a senhora. Era difícil imaginar que ela fosse a mãe daquela criatura que nem remotamente lhe assemelhava.</p><p>- O Mestre do Chá do Palácio do Céu Estrelado, mamãe – O youkai chamado Jinenji respondeu à mulher enquanto se punha de pé, comprovando a Kagura que de fato se tratava de mãe e filho – Você não veio sozinho dessa vez, vejo que trouxe uma garota consigo – Jinenji corou ao reparar a presença de Kagura.</p><p>Ela arqueou uma de suas sobrancelhas ao ver a enorme face dele ganhar cor.</p><p>- Essa é Kagura, a minha irmã – Byakuya a apresentou – Provavelmente no futuro ela virá buscar as encomendas no meu lugar.</p><p>Desconfiada das palavras do Mestre do Chá, ela se pôs a estudá-lo. <em>Então ele mudou de ideia sobre me demitir? </em>Ponderou.</p><p>- Oh! – O focinho de Jinenji se abriu, demonstrando sua surpresa – Vocês de fato são muito parecidos. Vocês são gêmeos?</p><p>Kagura interveio antes que Byakuya pudesse responder.</p><p>- Não somos irmãos – Corrigiu a informação compartilhada por seu companheiro – Apenas viemos do mesmo criador.</p><p>Enquanto Jinenji demonstrava estar confuso com o discurso dela, Byakuya não hesitou em esconder sua indignação.</p><p>- Como você é rude, Onee-San – Disparou – Apesar de não nos tratarmos como família, certamente possuímos uma ligação de irmãos, ainda que não tenhamos sido próximos por uma questão de... <em>falta de</em> <em>oportunidade</em>.</p><p>Ela podia continuar esse debate, mas julgou não estar no lugar mais propício para isso, ainda mais com uma família de estranhos presenciando a discussão.</p><p>- Que seja – Deu de ombros, decidida a não insistir no assunto, pelo menos nos momentos seguintes.</p><p>- Err... – Jinenji que assistia a cena em silêncio com medo de ser inconveniente, finalmente criara coragem para entrar na conversa novamente - ...Em que posso ajudá-lo dessa vez, Mestre do Chá?</p><p>- Vim buscar as mesmas ervas do mês passado. Espero que ainda as tenha disponível agora que a estação mudou – Byakuya retirou um pedaço de papel da manga oposta onde a dobradura de pássaro estava guardada e entregou-o ao Jinenji – Dessa vez eu trouxe a lista comigo – Comentou.</p><p>- Jinenji, convide-os para entrarem enquanto prepara o pedido deles – A mulher que aparentemente era a mãe daquela criatura ordenou, voltando a entrar na casa.</p><p>- Vocês gostariam de entrar? – Jinenji obedientemente os convidou.</p><p>Kagura já havia dado um passo para frente quando Byakuya a deteve no lugar, segurando-a pelo braço.</p><p>- Agradeço, mas vamos esperar aqui. Estamos com um pouco de pressa.</p><p>Desconfiada das palavras de Byakuya, Kagura o encarou e retirou a mão dele de seu braço indelicadamente. Quando Jinenji se distanciou deles, indo para dentro da casa enquanto estudava o conteúdo daquele pedaço de papel que lhe fora entregue, ela aproveitou a deixa para questionar a decisão do companheiro.</p><p>- Por que recusou o convite?</p><p>- Você não viu a velha? – Perguntou, acariciando os braços como se estivesse arrepiado.</p><p>- O que tem ela? – Não havia identificado nada de estranho na mulher que justificasse evitá-la.</p><p>- A mãe de Jinenji apesar de ser humana e já ter bastante idade não é nem um pouco simpática. E o olhar que ela tem... – Byakuya estremeceu – Não, não, não. Não vou entrar naquela casa com ela lá dentro, não!</p><p>Ela teria rido da reação dele por se sentir intimidado por uma simples humana se algo naquela explicação não tivesse chamado sua atenção.</p><p>- Ela é humana e claramente Jinenji é um youkai – Observou – Como ela pode ser a mãe dele?</p><p>- Jinenji não é um youkai! – Ele a corrigiu – Ele é um meio-youkai, um hanyou. O pai dele era um youkai e a mãe dele é aquela humana.</p><p>Kagura absorveu a informação em silêncio. Não havia conseguido captar nenhuma diferença na energia emitida por Jinenji que o diferenciasse de um youkai completo. A única diferença que pôde sentir foi que a vibração dele era mais baixa do que a de Byakuya e ainda assim no Palácio do Céu Estrelado muitos funcionários tinham as vibrações enérgicas mais ou menos acentuada e isso nunca a levou à questionar a raça que eles pertenciam.</p><p>- Nem todos os youkais são puros – Byakuya comentou, demonstrando ter compreendido as dúvidas que ela possuía – Nosso criador mesmo era um meio-youkai, mas ele foi <em>construído</em> dessa forma, visto que a origem dele era totalmente humana. Nós, as crias dele, somos totalmente youkais. Pelo menos isso ele soube fazer certo.</p><p>- Ser um meio-youkai é tão ruim assim?</p><p>Byakuya a estudou, procurando uma forma de transmitir o seu conhecimento.</p><p>- É melhor do que ser humano, mas um hanyou possui várias limitações e não pertence à lugar algum. Como eles não são youkais completos, os youkais não os veem como seus semelhantes e, como não são totalmente humanos, os humanos os desprezam. É muito difícil você encontrar um meio-youkai que viva em um grupo de pessoas, a maioria optam em se isolarem, como é o caso do Jinenji – Byakuya apontou – Se você reparar, o corpo dele é coberto por cicatrizes antigas provocadas pelos humanos da vila onde ele anteriormente habitava. Pela perseguição que sofria ainda quando criança, a mãe dele o trouxe para este lugar onde eles trabalham há muitos anos com o cultivo de ervas medicinais. Não é uma vida fácil, contudo é a única opção que lhe restou.</p><p>- Talvez ele tivesse uma opção melhor se a mãe dele estivesse morta – Kagura ponderou.</p><p>- Muito difícil – Ele negou – A maioria das pessoas que vem até aqui são humanos e eles só vem porque a mãe dele intercede na negociação. Quando ela morrer, provavelmente os aldeões irão cessar suas compras ou saquearão este lugar caso precisem dos produtos.</p><p>- Isso seria muita ingratidão dos humanos... – Murmurou, observando a figura do meio-youkai com dois embrulhos nos braços sendo acariciado pela mãe que retirava as gramas presas em sua roupa na porta da residência em que habitavam.</p><p>- Ingratidão não é algo específico dos humanos. Você mesma foi considerada ingrata para o nosso criador quando escolheu traí-lo. Claro que você pagou o preço por isso, e isso não significa que estava de tudo errada ao fazer a sua escolha. Porém quando alguém faz um <em>favor </em>para você, não necessariamente eles fazem sem esperar algo em troca. É como a plantação de ervas do Jinenji: ele vende o que planta e quem compra sempre espera receber o melhor produto. Entretanto ele não é o único que trabalha com isso na região e quando ele deixar de ser útil, ser descartado será inevitável.</p><p>Kagura semi-cerrou os olhos, fazendo uma análise mais profunda do que estava lhe sendo dito.</p><p>- Quer dizer que o mesmo vale para mim no Palácio do Céu Estrelado?</p><p>- Exatamente – Byakuya concordou – Com a saída da Ume-San, tínhamos uma vaga e Akemi-San enxergou potencial em você. Em troca de hospedagem e pagamento, é esperado que você trabalhe para nós. Ninguém lá genuinamente se importa com você. Ninguém, exceto eu, que sou o seu irmão. E por ser o seu irmão estou disposto a te aceitar na minha Casa de Chá, mesmo que não tenha competência para essa arte.</p><p>Depois do que lhe havia sido compartilhado, era difícil que ela não desconfiasse até daquele que dizia ser o seu irmão. Quando ele deixou claro que tudo na vida tinha um valor a ser pago, com certeza o acolhimento dele lhe custaria algo no futuro, assim como havia tido um custo o de seu criador. Se o preço máximo de sua <em>ingratidão</em> foi a morte, como Byakuya alegara, então ela dependeria o mínimo possível das pessoas em face de não desejar cometer os mesmos erros do passado.</p><p>- Irei separar as ervas que pediu para o mês que vem – Jinenji prometeu, entregando os dois pacotes que trazia consigo para Byakuya que em troca lhe entregou as moedas da bolsa que Hideaki lhe dera mais cedo.</p><p>- Conto com sua eficiência, Jinenji – O Mestre do Chá abriu um sorriso no canto dos lábios e passou as encomendas para Kagura que resmungou do peso ao recebe-las – Nós já vamos agora e mês que vem quem virá é a minha irmã.</p><p>- Yo! Você bem que podia carregar os pacotes! – Esbravejou, acompanhando Byakuya em direção ao portão de madeira que separava a plantação de ervas das terras ao redor.</p><p>- Não quero mimá-la demais – Ele riu.</p><p>- Nós vamos voar, que diferença faz quem segura ou não os pacotes? – Indagou.</p><p>- Nós vamos caminhar. O dia está lindo, Onee-San. Perfeito para uma caminhada – Rebateu a afirmação, espreguiçando os braços em direção ao céu.</p><p>O dia realmente estava lindo e ela poderia apreciá-lo mais se estivesse nas alturas e sem peso extra para carregar. Contudo, sabia que discutir com ele só cansaria a sua beleza.</p><p>- Então ao menos carregue um – Comandou, enfiando um pacote nos braços dele, assim que ele voltou a abaixá-los e tomou a frente do caminho, antes que ele pudesse cogitar lhe devolver.</p><p>- Tudo bem – Ele respondeu, passando o braço livre ao redor dos ombros dela – Desde que me faça companhia nesse dia tão <em>especial</em>, Onee-San.</p><p>Uma veia em sua têmpora saltou. Se não estivesse tão absorta na fúria que sentiu por Byakuya quando ele rompeu a distância que havia entre ambos, teria notado o tom estranho presente naquela frase e saberia que ele estava tramando algo ao escolher fazer o percurso por terra ao invés de por ar.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>